Unexpected
by Nomad92
Summary: Fem!Canada's going to have a baby, and who's the father? Alfred of course! Follow Mattie through the months as she learns she's not as invisible as she thinks and how wonderful building a family can be. Warnings:Terrible updated summary and loads of fluff
1. 1st Month

Sorry this is so bad. I was up all night writing it, just to get it out of my head so that I could finish writing my other story. Seriously it's like I'm only on writers block for my priorities! I guess it's not all that bad though. Now I think I'm gonna go with this and try to make it longer, but only if I get enough good reviews! :D

It was really embarrassing writing the sexual references in here! My mind is still a virgin, as am I, but the idea was sooo cute, I just had to write it! X3

WARNING: Lots of OOC-ness (at least I think so), sorry. ^_^'

(By the way, sorry the title's so bad. I stink at coming up with titles.)

Pairings: Main-AmericaXFem!Canada, maybe some others later if I have any good ideas for 'em

* * *

_1__st__ Month_

It was the end of yet another world conference, and as the various countries were preparing to head home Mattie stopped her neighbor to the south with an important announcement.

_Oh god! What's he going to say when I tell him? Will he even believe me? I knew I should have told him sooner, but I only found out last week! Please be ok with it, please be ok with it, pleasebeokwithit! And whatever you do please don't faint when I say the word!_

"Um Alfred, could you wait up a second? There's something I need to talk to you about…privately."

"Sure Mattie, no problem," he answered.

And so they waited, until every last nation other than the two were absent from the room. The awkward silence carried on into the loneliness. Mattie was at a loss for what to say. How was she just going to say this without giving the man in front of her a heart attack?

_I just have to put it out there! I'm sure he'll be fine_, she thought, not believing herself in the least.

"S-so Alfred…you know how babies are made…right?"

_OH yea, like that wasn't completely lame! He's probably looking at you like you're an idiot!_

But she merely heard a sigh.

"Yes, Mattie, I _do_ know how babies are made. What's you're point?" Geez, did everybody think he was a moron?

"W-well…uh…," her face was starting to get hot at this point. _Come on you coward, just tell him! What's the worst that could really happen?_

"Well…you see…about that…it's really funny, you know…." Her face grew bright red, the same color as the red tint in her naturally blond hair. She could barely admit it to herself still, how was she supposed to tell _Alfred_ of all people!

"D-d-do y-you _like_ kids?" she asked, once again as if her legs were about to crumble from right beneath her.

"What?" he asked, a little fazed, but quickly regained his composure. "Oh, yea, I love kids. They're really fun to have around, even if taking care of them is kinda troublesome. But yea, kids are great! Why do you ask?"

"Oh! N-no reason really…I just…"

Mattie clamped her eyes shut in frustration. She wasn't gong to do this anymore! She just had to come out and say it, accepting any consequences that might come. She had to tell him! She drew in a huge breath.

"AlfredI'mgoingtohaveababy!"

Nothing. She didn't hear any sort of yells or objections or even the sound of Alfred dropping to the floor passed out. He just stared at her. This was so much worse than she had expected! That is, until she finally heard his reply.

"Oh. Congratulations, I guess. I always thought you'd want to wait a bit more for this sort of thing, but I guess I was wrong, huh?" And then, almost as if on purpose, he asked the most oblivious question Mattie was sure even he wasn't capable of. "So…who's the father?"

Once again, nothing. How was it possible for someone to be _this_ oblivious? It just wasn't natural!

_I guess I'm going to have to spell it out for him…_

"Alfred," she started, almost irritated now, "do you remember that one night, when I was really upset because, once again, no one had listened to my ideas at the world conference? And you offered to drive me home?"

He scrunched up his forehead in concentration, trying to remember, before it finally dawned on him. The confusion was quickly replaced with a look of pure shock.

_Good, that's the reaction I was looking for._

"B-but! That was ages ago! How…! Why…!"

Again Mattie became just a little annoyed.

"Alfred…"

"Y-yea?"

"It was last month. I'm already a month in now in fact!" She gave this last note with a glowing smile as she delicately place a slender hand over her abdomen.

"Mattie…" he was at a total loss for words, for the first time in his life. How did this happen? (well, he knew _how_ it happened. He had just been reminded of it)

"I'm pregnant Alfred," stating it once again, completely thrilled now, her blue eyes glistening with pure joy. "I'm pregnant, and you're the father!"

Suddenly a large crash bellowed throughout the room as the double doors burst open, revealing nearly every nation that had been at the previous conference.

.~.~.~.

"I wonder what was so important they had to wait 'till everyone left?"

"Hey, move over. I can't hear, aru!"

"What are they saying, what are they saying?"

Nearly every country that had attended the world summit was currently gathered outside the main door, trying to listen in on the private conversation between Mattie and Alfred. Though it had seemed like no one was paying attention, the truth was that France had heard the whole discussion about staying after the summit and Francis, being who he is, immediately told everyone else. You'd be surprised how quickly gossip spread through personified countries with nothing better to do.

Although, with so many people crowded around one doorway, things you're trying to hear tend to get a little muffled.

England- not entirely approving of spying on the two-managed to hear Mattie stuttering (surprise surprise) meaning that whatever they were talking about was a very uncomfortable subject for her. His curiosity rose just a quarter of a degree as he could have sworn he heard her mumble something about '_not knowing how to put it'_.

Everybody began to lean in, suspense rising dramatically as the words '_love_' and '_kids_' came up out of the muffled conversation.

And before anyone was prepared, a sudden yell came from the room in the form of an _"Alfred-I'm-going-to-have-a-baby!"_

Silence, both from the crowd and the room beyond. No one had been prepared for that. Certainly not Francis or Arthur who, at the moment, looked like they were about to cry and strangle someone at the same time.

But more importantly, the two father figures were both wondering who exactly the person who had defiled their little girl was, and why she was confiding in Alfred of all people! Sure they were extremely close, so much that they were often mistaken for brother and sister, but they had never exactly seen eye to eye on most matters. She was usually much more comfortable talking to her two dads if anything was troubling her.

But soon both answers were given as another well heard comment emitted from the room.

"_I'm pregnant Alfred, and you're the father!"_ the statement was said in a tone of pure joy, but the feeling was short lived as every nation suddenly screamed at the top of their lungs and came bursting through to door, most toppling over one another.

.~.~.~.

How had it turned into this? One minute poor little Mattie had been sharing a very delicate (if not awkward) matter with Alfred, and the next she was being questioned left and right by every personified nation she new. Arthur was trying to beat the snot out of a passed out Alfred _(I _knew_ he'd overreact to the word 'pregnant'…), _and Francis, along with everybody else (though mainly the other girls), was trying to get more details out of her, having already gotten over the shock and ecstatic about being a grandpa.

As Mattie tried to escape the bombardment of questions she managed to locate Roderich, better known as Austria.

"Look everyone, I know you're all curious, but to be honest, I don't know that much myself. If you want details you should talk to Roderich!" she stated, quickly hiding behind him.

"Rod? What's he got to do with any of this?" Elizaveta asked.

"He's the one who confirmed that I was pregnant. He_ is_ a qualified doctor after all."

"Yes, and if you would be so kind as to not suffocate her with questions, that would be helpful. All the stress you're giving her is bad for the child." He gave them an icy stare that finally got everyone quiet. But soon enough, Mattie was being pulled over to a chair to sit down by Hungary and Ukraine as the usual questions and concerns transferred to Austria.

"Dear, you must sit down," Katya insisted. "You have to relax, for the baby." Mattie complied, gently resting herself in the seat. She was glad to have people like Ukraine to look after her. She was always so nice.

"I should have guessed as much when I saw you though," Elizaveta commented with a smirk. "I mean, you were practically glowing when you came to the summit today!"

Mattie blushed. Of course she had always been good friends with some of the girls like Ukraine and Hungary, and even little Lichtenstein, but she still wasn't used to all this attention.

Suddenly she noticed that Alfred was no longer hiding from Arthur trying to beat him to a pulp. Instead he was slowly walking toward her, with that look he got on his face whenever he broke a window with his baseball, like when they were kids.

But they weren't kids, not anymore, and he now had to come to terms with the responsibility Mattie had given him. He was going to make this work!

He stared directly into Canada's crystal blue eyes, venturing behind the wire-rimmed glasses hoping for some kind of message, or sign, or anything that he could interpret as an _It'll be alright Alfred! Being a dad is easy! There's absolutely nothing you need to worry about!_

But all he got was a beautiful ocean staring back at him. He gave another sigh.

"Mattie…" he was at a loss, again. That's twice today he had no idea what to say to the girl... no, the woman sitting before him.

"Alfred," she cut him off, "if you're not ready for this, I understand. We can just have the baby adopted after it's born, if that's what you want. You don't have to be a part of this if you don't want to; just as long as you're happy."

Both of the other girls looked at her with shocked expressions, but remained silent, probably waiting for Alfred's response. Did she honestly think the problem was that he didn't _want_ the baby?

"Mattie, that's not it at all! Of course I want to keep it! I'm just a bit overwhelmed is all, but it's _our_ kid and _we're_ going to raise it, right?"

Again, that smile; that smile that made Alfred's heart melt and the rest of the world just disappear.

"Right! I'm glad you're ok, Alfred!"

Man! It should have been illegal to be that cute! The powerful nation gave a small blush as he bent down to give her a slight kiss on the cheek, receiving an equally noticeable blush in return (along with a rather embarrassing squeal from Hungary).

Mattie was about to say something when her face suddenly turned a nasty shade of green. She quickly mumbled something like _'have to puke'_ and rushed out the door.

"Oh, that's right," Katya said, "I almost forgot about all the symptoms that come with being pregnant. Poor Mattie…"

"You ready lover boy?" Elizaveta asked a confused Alfred. " 'Cause you better be prepared for nine months of puking, food cravings and mood swings!"

* * *

Hey! Thank you so much for reading! Comments are appreciated and woud really help me know where people want this story to go.

Note: I read somewhere that Ukraine's human name was Katya. If it's not then please tell me what it actually is. It would be helpful! :D


	2. 2nd Month

Ever since Alfred found out about Mattie's expectancy last month the two have been spending much more time together. He's truly he's been there for her, just like he promised. But over the course of the last month he's also been…well…a bit protective.

_~Flashback~_

Mattie was on her computer at home finishing up some paperwork when a sudden realization came to her. She nearly blew Alfred's ears off, as he was sitting right next to her having lunch.

"HOLY MAPLE, I COMPLETELY FORGOT!"

Alfred fell out of his chair, sandwich landing on top of his head.

"Mattie, what is it?!" he asked, removing the turkey and wheat.

"Alfred," she said, almost pleading, "that new book I've been wanting came out today, and they're only going to hold a copy for me if I get there before three!"

"…and?"

"AND! It's almost two and it's a thirty minute drive to the mall from here!"

Silence.

"You're driving me there. Now." There was no room for question in her tone. It was a choice between taking her to get the book and staying alive, or not and risk facing the wrath of an extremely hormonal pregnant woman.

_What ever happened to the sweet, innocent, _quiet_ Mattie I knew before this whole mess started_, he wondered on the drive over.

But as Mattie soon noticed, she wasn't the only one going through changes. As they parked the car and entered the mall Mattie went over to the directory to find the bookstore. She quickly scanned the map and found it on the second floor.

Mattie hastily looked around for an elevator, but found none in the immediate area. Luckily there was a flight of stairs right next to her. _It's only a few stairs_, she thought_. And I need to find the bookstore fast_.

She was about to start climbing when a firm hand placed itself on her shoulder and carefully pulled her back. Mattie suddenly found herself face to face with Alfred, who had a look on his face somewhere in between annoyance and anxiety.

"Mattie, what do you think you're doing?! You can't climb stairs right now! You're pregnant! What if you fell and lost the baby?!" his voice was cracked with worry and all Mattie could do was stare at him.

"Alfred…they're stairs…I think I'll be fine."

"No, you won't. I've been looking some things up and it's dangerous for you right now! You're still in your second month and apparently most miscarriages happen during the first three!" Once again, Mattie was at a loss for words, much like Alfred when she first told him she was pregnant. But she didn't know whether to be surprised by fact that he was so worried about her or that he, being Alfred, had actually done research.

Either way, she soon found herself returned to the directory as Alfred began searching for an elevator. He found one and immediately pulled Mattie over to it, which took a good five minutes in walking time. As the metal door was about to close Alfred suddenly blocked it with his arm, coming to an apparently startling realization.

"I just thought of something," he said, almost in a whisper, not looking at anyone in particular. "What if the elevator stops and you loose your balance? You could fall over and the baby could get hurt!" Once again, Mattie just looked at him. Was he really being serious?

She found herself, once _again_ being pulled by Alfred back to the stairs they had started at.

"Ok," he said with a quick breath, "you go up the stairs and I'll follow, just in case you fall."

Mattie sighed. _So he's going to be one of _those _dads, huh?_

At the rate things were going, she was never going to get that book.

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short. I had intended for it to be longer, like a two or three part chapter, but the little voice in my head kept saying '_update, update, update!'…_so I did. Which means that the next chapter is going to be twice as long (I hope)!

Also, plz note that this is supposed to be set at the beginning of the third month, and that's why it's in the (epicfail) flashback form for the second month. Sorry if that wasn't clear. In my defense, I wrote this at 2 in the morning.

**Edit:** A friend of mine pointed this out to me the other day. The way Mattie was totally freaking out over the book is completely like me! XD I love books like a fish loves water!

Again reviews and ideas on what you want to happen are very much appreciated! :D


	3. 3rd Month

OMG, I am sooo sorry this took so long to update! D: It took over an entire week of typing and deleating and re-typing before I finally found a version that I don't think is _totally_ lame. And I finally got a three day weekend so I think that also helped the inspiration a little. (yay! no homework!)

Anyway, once again, sorry for the wait and I hope you find the chapter worth it. :D

(I do not own any characters in here or Hetalia)

* * *

It was a clear May morning and all was normal…well, somewhat normal anyway. Mattie was now in the third month of her pregnancy and today Alfred was finally calm enough to go out in public.

To celebrate the momentous occasion of a peaceful day, Alfred decided that they should go out to lunch after finishing their paperwork (an embodied nation's work is never done). He offered to treat her to IHOP, but for once, Mattie actually wanted to have lunch at McDonalds! Alfred thought it was a miracle, born from a period of exceptional good mood during her emotional unstableness. But as he would soon find out, it was nothing of the sort.

When they arrived Mattie offered to order while Al found them a table. He lazily scanned the room for some empty seats and thought to himself about the past three months. They've really been hectic, to say the least. It turned out, Mattie was the type to keep problems to herself, because one day when Alfred was _supposed_ to be back in D.C. having a meeting with his new boss, he found her huddled next to her bed crying her eyes out. '_A-Al!'_ she had whispered, voice lost and almost broken beyond repair. _'I-I didn't know y-you were still here…!' _She looked a mess, hair ruffled and flying everywhere, glasses askew, and eyes blood-shot. He didn't say anything, simply sat down next to her and let her cry on his shoulder for two hours. There hadn't even been a reason for the tear-fest! She was just feeling miserable that day, and of course the mood swings weren't any help. She had desperately wanted someone to cry on, but didn't want Alfred to be bothered by her.

_How am I supposed to be there for her if she won't even let me,_ he asked himself.

Alfred suddenly noticed Mattie standing right behind him, carrying a tray of food.

"Tables all full Al?" she asked sarcastically. There was hardly a soul to be found; they had tactfully gotten there after the lunch rush.

"Haha. Sorry Mattie, just kinda blanked out there for a second, I guess."

"It's alright." _Man_, Al thought. _That smile's just so cute!_ "Why don't we take that booth by the window?"

"Good idea," he agreed. As they walked over, Al took a quick glance down at her abdomen. Mattie was only three months in, so you still couldn't really see much of a bulge, unless you were actually looking for it. But still, if you _wer_e looking for it-looking for anything, actually-you would see a slight roundness to her middle, and an almost careful way she carried herself now; and her face-'_my god her face'_-looked like the sun itself. She literally radiated beauty. At least Alfred thought so, but then what did he really know? He'd secretly been in love with the girl since they were kids.

They took their seats, facing each other, and were about to take their separate orders from the tray when Al noticed something odd. On the tray sat two burgers, a Double-quarter pounder with everything but onions and a Big-Mac, also holding everything but onions (they both shared a weird distaste for onions). Now, Al normally got himself the Double-quarter pounder, and Mattie knew this, herself usually just ordering a salad, so what exactly was her thought pattern here, he wondered?

"Uh…Mattie?"

"Yea, Alfred?" she replied.

"You do know that _I_ usually get the double, right?"

"Of course. That's why I got it for you." she answered, raising a brow in suspicion.

"T-then…then the Big-Mac's for you?" He could hardly believe it. Usually, because McDonalds didn't serve breakfast after 12, she had to order a salad, and even then she would only finish half of it. Unless it was pancakes, Mattie was not a big eater.

Something was definitely wrong here…

.~.~.~.

It was about 10 'o clock when Alfred and Mattie bade each other goodnight on the front steps of Mattie's house. They longingly gazed into each other's eyes for who knows how long, neither really wanting to part. But after what seemed like hours, Al decided it was best to leave and gave his northern neighbor a light kiss on the cheek before descending the walkway back. Or, at least, he would have descended the walkway back if Mattie hadn't suddenly grabbed the back of his button up shirt.

"Mattie, what are-"

"Al, could you maybe…stay with me for tonight? I…I don't…I just want someone here." She was shaking slightly, and Alfred could tell that tonight was probably going to be another emotional one. He gently pulled her to his chest, chin and nose nuzzling the top of her strawberry-blond head. Her hair smelled of maple; not the sticky, sweet syrup, but the actual trees, crisp and refreshing and calm. He closed his eyes and simply took her in; her smell, her warmth, her very essence was like a bright reminder that he was actually alive. He never wanted to let her go.

"Of course Mattie," he whispered.

He looked down at her and found a pair of blue crystals staring back at him, grateful.

"Thank you Al…"

Their faces leaned closer, both enraptured in each other's gaze, and before either knew what was happening, their lips met. Al immediately closed his eyes, embracing the moment, while Mattie's eyes shot open in surprise. But eventually they too fluttered shut as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

.~.~.~.

"Al."

Nothing.

"Hey, Al."

Still nothing.

"Alfred! Will you wake up!"

"What is it already?" he started.

Mattie looked away sheepishly, now that Al was actually awake. They were both sleeping in Mattie's queen-size, Alfred lying on his stomach, head planted in his pillow facing Mattie. She was propped up on one arm facing him in return. If there was one thing she new about Alfred, it was that he absolutely despised being woken up, so what, he wondered groggily, was so important that she had to yell in his ear for?

"W-well…you see…it's, umm…I mean…" she fumbled over the words that were not at all coming out right. She was obviously trying to be careful, not wanting the man next to her to get even more miffed.

"It's ok Mattie," he sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. Just tell me what you wanted to say."

"Well…" she practically whispered, "I was wondering…if you would stop by McDonalds…and get me a burger?"

Al stayed silent, wondering if he'd heard her right, and then took a glance at the clock behind him.

_3:22 a.m._

His head snapped back into place. "You actually want me to go get you a burger at three-thirty in the morning?"

"But Alfred!" She was pleading now. "I'm absolutely _craving_ a Big-Mac right now! I'm starving!"

He glared at her, extremely annoyed, until a realization formed in his head.

That word. _Craving._ Oh man! Why didn't he see it sooner? Mattie was starting to have food cravings! (And hamburgers of all things, who'd have thought?) He sighed and finally surrendered, figuring that starving the kid inside her probably wasn't the smartest move for a dad to make.

He slid off the bed and took a step forward only to fumble over something large and fuzzy. Mattie heard the crash and poked her head over the edge of the bed to inspect the damage. Noticing exactly what he had tripped over, she gave a small, upset whimper.

"Kumajiro!"

Still lying on the floor, Alfred looked back at the culprit, who simply gave him a lazy look before curling up again to sleep, acting completely innocent.

Al grunted. He knew that the bear hated him, only more so ever since he had gotten Canada pregnant, but Mattie would never admit it and simply said it was shy. _Yea right!_

He slowly got himself up, looking back at the thing as it eyed daggers at him through its feigned sleep. Sighing, Al began to get dressed so that he could go get Mattie's midnight meal. _This is going to be a long six months…_

* * *

Yay! Done with the third chapter! And little Kumajiro finally got to make an appearance! Poor Al. XD

I'm really glad I was able to put a little fluff/romance in the middle there. It's in the romance category after all! I'd like to know how I did though, seeing as I am still a total noob when it comes to romance. So comments and reviews are appreciated! :D

**Edit**: Oh, by the way,major thanks to **_Blubber Nuggets _**for the idea that Mattie crave hamburgers! That little comment totally wrote this chapter for me, so thank you! :D


	4. 4th Month

Thank you all for waiting! High school's a nightmare! DX But thankfully I was able to finish this without going (completely) insane.

My friends were begging me to finish this chapter forever! So it's going to be dedicated to them! And my aunt, who's baby shower totally inspired me! (uh-oh, spoilers!)

* * *

It was a clear June morning when Mattie found herself being woken up by the soft singing of a sparrow. It was surprising that it was the bird that had woken her up this morning, and not the usual, sudden need to throw up in the toilet at 6 a.m. followed by plopping back down on the bed to continue her interrupted sleep.

_I must be getting over my morning sickness, finally_, she thought to herself.

Since she was already up, Mattie figured she might as well get ready for the day, though she was awake a considerable amount earlier than she normally would've been. She made her way to the bathroom and set herself in front of the mirror that took up nearly the entire wall. As she was brushing her teeth (and fumbling to find her glasses) she began to take note of her growing figure.

Mattie slowly sat down her toothbrush and lifted the tank top she usually wore to bed just high enough to expose her middle as she examined it. She was starting to lose that curve she had worked so hard to achieve, replacing itself with the bulge that contained her child. Alfred had said she was beautiful anyway, but now that she actually _looked_ pregnant she was starting to feel self-conscious. None the less, she tenderly placed a warm hand over her bulge (she loved being able to say _hers_) and gave it's reflection a loving look before brushing her hair and leaving to go have breakfast.

-----

"Surprise!"

Needless to say, Mattie had not been expecting this in the least. Nearly every female nation she new (excluding Belarus, including Poland) was in her living room, which was decorated in blue and pink streamers, balloons, and confetti, along with a colorful assortment of presents tucked neatly in the corner.

"W-what is all this?"

"Well, duh," Feliks commented airily. "It's, like, totally your surprise baby shower!"

For a minute she was frozen, either from shock or happiness, and then quickly looked down, realizing that she was still in her army green tank top and grey sweat pants. A bright blush formed on her face as she excused herself to go change.

_This is so embarrassing!_ Mattie thought to herself in her room as she buttoned up a light blue blouse. Then, realizing that the shirt wasn't going to fit her larger figure, instead threw on her favorite hoodie sporting the Canadian flag. Hey, it was her house after all.

Returning to the living room, she was once again greeted by still more cheers and hugs from her friends. Glancing over in the corner Mattie noticed something out of place. Alfred, Arthur, and Francis were all there as well.

When her father caught her gaze he gave a cough, making his presence known before saying irritably, "Why exactly did you drag the three of us her Liz? Isn't a bloody baby shower is supposed to be for the mother and her _female_ friends?"

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss Artie!" Elizaveta smirked. "Besides, I don't see what the big deal is. Feliks is technically a guy and he was invited."

"Yes but that's-"

"Now I'll hear none of it! This is Mattie's baby shower, so instead of fighting you _should_ be congratulating her! You've barely seen her since the last meeting, if I'm not mistaken."

Arthur blushed at this. It was true that since the last world conference he hadn't had much time to visit her. But Mattie understood, and besides, she had Alfred to keep her company. Still, it was good to see him, and told him so once they came to face each other. He smiled like only a father could and pulled her into a tight hug (a quick one, mind you. England was never the most touchy-feely person).

Soon everyone was happily sitting, eating refreshments and opening gifts. Elizaveta's was practically an entire closet's worth of baby clothes along with an empty photo album for Mattie to fill. Lichtenstein gave a small blanket with a blue heart stitched on; Mattie tried not to feel guilty when she saw band aids on a couple of her fingers, no doubt from sewing it herself.

Little Seychelles' present took the form of a stroller, and Ukraine's picture books for Mattie to read the baby at night. Belgium's present, typically, was about a dozen boxes of chocolates, _'for midnight cravings'_, she had said (Al gave a discrete sigh in the corner). Mattie was thankful.

They were all wonderful gifts, but Taiwan's had to be Mattie's favorite. It was a large framed portrait of herself standing next to Alfred, both looking down at her large stomach in silent joy. Taiwan mentioned that her brothers had all helped her paint it. There was a poem written off to the side that almost sent Mattie to tears.

'_Although I cannot see you, _

_I still know your are there. _

_You are warm and snug inside me, _

_and require gentle care. _

_Although I cannot hold you, _

_or give you a hug goodnight. _

_I feel you move inside me _

_and know that you are alright. _

_Although I cannot kiss you, _

_or show you how I feel. _

_I know you share my feelings _

_and that our bond is real. _

_.....you are with me all the time _

_and always on my mind. _

_Already I have fallen in love _

_with my precious gift from up above.'_

-----

After the gifts everyone drifted off into different conversations. Lichtenstein, Seychelles, and Belguim were conversing with Taiwan about her present and trying to pry out of her which of the other Asian nations she liked.

Meanwhile, everyone else was sitting with Mattie, Hungary and Ukraine on each side with Poland on the other sofa across from them. Arthur remained standing next to Mattie's couch while France was sitting on the opposite arm of the furniture piece. Alfred was next to Feliks.

"Seriously though," Elizaveta said, continuing the conversation. "I'm still surprised by the fact that countries could even get pregnant. I always thought that new countries just popped up out of no where."

"It's definitely an interesting development," Arthur commented. "No doubt Roderich, being the intellectual doctor type he is, will want to keep careful observation."

"You don't know the half of it!" Liz exclaimed. "Mattie seems to spend more time at our house getting check ups than she does at home! And of course, Al's always there with her. _Always_."

"Hey!" Mattie protested. Alfred just sat there, for once thinking it best to keep his mouth shut. "Al's just being a good father to the baby. He can be really sweet…when he wants to. In my first month he even wanted to get married before the baby came."

Surprised eyes all suddenly shot toward Alfred. It's true. He had wanted to do things the proper way and be an actual couple before the baby arrived, but both of the nation's leaders had been against it. No matter how much they loved each other, a marriage between personified countries meant unity between the nations themselves, and that was not something they were ready for. So for now the two had to be content with Alfred spending every waking moment by Mattie's side.

"Yeah well, like, to be totally honest, I'm kinda surprised that it's Al's kid in the first place." Feliks decided to add.

And his comment held some truth. Most people thought of Alfred and Mattie as more of a brother-sister pair. It was more than a bit of a shock to most of the nations that the American was in fact the father. The eyes now shifted from one to the other, also curious about the realization.

They both blushed, each remembering that night…

_It was a quiet night, Alfred and Mattie sitting in the latter's living room watching a movie, though in all truth she was only partially watching it. Alfred had offered her a ride home after her breakdown at the world conference. She had been forgotten, again, mistaken for the more powerful nation currently showing her comfort. Mattie had insisted on him staying over after such a long drive and he complied._

_Mattie broke her gaze from the screen and looked up. "Alfred…"_

_He answered without looking down, not wanting to miss the part where the hero found the alien's nest. "Yea, Mattie?"_

_She furrowed her brow. "Alfred, does it even matter if I go to those meetings?"_

_At this he looked down and found her with the same pained expression she had on earlier that day. Her eyes were distant, staring into the same nothingness she felt inside her chest. Never before had Alfred seen the country look this distraught._

"_Mattie, of course it does!" he answered, a bit harsher than intended. "How could you even think that?"_

_She didn't reply. Al shifted over so that he and Mattie were completely facing each other. The movie continued to play in the background, forgotten._

"_Don't you ever say that! People care about you Mattie, even if they don't always show it."_

_His face was starting to get hot. He suddenly realized how close he was to the canadian. It seemed like the perfect setting. Maybe it was finally time to..._

_"And...I want you to remember…remember that even if they _do_ forget…I'll always be here for you."_

_Wait…was he really doing this? Was Alfred actually going to admit his feelings, after all these years? His chest constricted itself in anxiety._

"_I know Al." she finally said. "You've always been like a big brother to me haven't you?" _

NO! _he thought. _That's not what I meant at all!

"_Mattie, that's not what I mean! The truth is I…the truth is that I...I lo-," But before he could finish, a small pair of lips caught his own._

_When they finally broke apart Alfred found a smiling Mattie gazing up at him._

"_I was wondering when you were finally going to admit." _

_She had planned everything, even up to when she first invited him inside. Mattie normally recovered quickly and was over the whole conference fiasco by the middle of the car ride. _

"_I love you Al." _

_For a second he was dumbfounded, but soon found himself smiling, saying those exact same words that had seemed so hard only seconds ago._

"_I love you too Mattie. I love you so much."_

_He leaned in for another kiss, practically lying on top of Mattie. This one was longer, more passionate, more right. Both faces flushed as their kisses intensified, each wanting more, wanting this perfect moment to last forever... _

After that the memory went kind of blurry, sending an even brighter shade of crimson across the two's faces.

-----

After the conversation began to die down Feliks thought it would be a good time to finally give Mattie his present.

"What?" Katya questioned. "But Poland, I thought your gift was putting the whole party together."

"Nu-uh. I, like, totally have another. Well, really it's, like, mine and Alfred's."

Mattie looked slightly confused. Alfred? She thought he had just been dragged here by Elizaveta at the last minute. Becoming even more confused, they lead her down the hall to a door she hadn't noticed in ages. It was an empty, spare study that she rarely used anymore. Maybe they had hidden it in here because they knew she wouldn't accidentally stumble across it. Oh, she hoped it wasn't too big. Mattie didn't want Al and Feliks going to too much trouble.

Suddenly everything went dark and she felt a strong pair of hands clamped around her eyes.

"No peeking now." she heard Alfred whisper. "Trust me, you're going to love it."

Obediently Mattie closed her eyes, though she already couldn't see. Al felt this and motioned for Feliks to open the door.

Mattie could hear gasps from the guests as Alfred whispered, "Alright, I'm going to let go now."

She nodded, unconsciously grinning in anticipation.

After the dark hallway the light pouring from the room was blinding. It took Mattie a few seconds to adjust and actually see.

And what she saw was not a spare study, dusty and forlorn with forgotten books and papers. What she found was a nursery, a brand new bright and warm baby nursery that reminded her of a winter wonderland. The wallpaper resembled the Canadian wilderness, with soft sloping hills of snow and dark evergreens. The low sun could be seen right behind a pure white baby crib containing black and white pillows, along with stuffed polar bears and penguins. Across from the crib was a matching changing area, and in the corner was a rocking chair. The same rocking chair Mattie had told Alfred she wanted for the nursery she was planning.

But this far outweighed anything Mattie could have thought of. Before she knew it tears were forming on her lashes, and she didn't even bother to stop them from flowing down her cheeks.

"M-Mattie!" Alfred said. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"You idiot," she chuckled, "I'm crying because I'm happy! In fact I'm more than happy. Thank you so much!"

And with that she all but flung herself at Alfred, kissing him full on the lips, tears of joy still falling.

The perfect end to the perfect baby shower.

* * *

Notes: First, someone told me what Ukraine's real name was, but i forgot and I'm too lazy to look back at my comments. Plus they said Katya would make a good nickname, so I'm keepin' it! :D  
Second, plz forgive the lame idea for the nursery. I was totally exausted from school when I was finishing this.  
Third, I hope no one noticed the lame-rushed ending. My parents kept nagging me to get off the computer adn actually finish my homework.  
Fourth, the poem in there is from this site: . I am not awesome enough to write my own poems yet...

As always, reviews are appreciated!


	5. Sidestory: Mattie's Decision

Soooo...this idea was in my head for a while before I finally decided to write it. The inspiration came from this protest at school some of the kids were doing against abortion. It got me thinking...how would Mattie deal with the idea?

(Btw, this has nothing to do with my personal beliefs or views about abortion. It was written purely for the heck of it!)

Anyway, hope you like my first sidestory and sorry about the long wait my dedicated readers! You all mean the world to me! :D

* * *

Sidestory: Mattie's Decision

No. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't!

Mattie glared down at the little red plus sign in disbelief. No, it was more like denial. There was just no way she could actually be pregnant! The only person she'd ever done it with was-

A light blush made it's way onto the Canadian's face as she remembered that night. So maybe it was possible, she began to think. But Mattie just still couldn't entirely trust the little device in front of her just yet.

She decided to go see Roderich, the only certified doctor she knew she could confide in. Mattie knew for a fact that he and Elizaveta were currently staying at a hotel just outside of D.C. for the conference that would take place next week.

As she drove past the border images of Alfred began to appear in her mind. His charming face, that brilliant smile that never seemed to go away, and those piercing blue eyes that you could drown in and never feel a shred of worry or regret…

She soon began to imagine different things. Her mind's eye relived those peaceful times when the two were mere colonies and Alfred still had such a wonderful innocence about him. But soon his ruffled hair started to straighten, a small curl forming on the ends, and those baby blue eyes transformed into a light blue-violet, like her own…

No! Was she really imagining what their kid would look like? Did she really think it would be a mini-Alfred, with just a few traces of herself?

As the empty highway passed by Mattie found her heart becoming more and more fond of the idea…but first she had to determine _if_ she was even pregnant!

.~.~.~.

"I'm positive Mattie. There's no denying it." Roderich stated blandly for the umpteenth time.

She sighed. Mattie was already pretty sure this was going to be the result. She had just really, _really_ hoped that she was wrong.

She slowly dragged herself from the hotel and a slightly apologetic looking Austria, making her way back to her car.

She slid into the driver's seat, mind lethargic and racing at the same time. For one, she was tired, exhausted from the drive there and having to be told that in nine months she was going to have an adorable baby Alfred clone on her hands. (Again, not completely opposed to this option) But on the other hand, she knew next to nothing about being a mother or even how Alfred was going to take the news.

_Alfred…_

Loud and boisterous Alfred would never be able to settle down and raise a kid. It just wasn't him. Mattie knew in the back of her mind exactly how he was going to react. He'd probably faint, reject her and the thing inside her he had helped create. She could just imagine Al exclaiming how he didn't want it, how he would refuse to take any part.

The imaginary words drove into her heart like knives. Mattie didn't want to lose Alfred yet. Not after she had finally gotten the intimacy with him she had been longing for years. She wouldn't let this tear her whole life apart.

As much as it pained her and defied every one of her morals, Mattie knew she didn't have a choice.

She needed an abortion.

Mattie drove around for hours looking for a small unnoticeable clinic that she could quickly go in, do it and get the heck out. She was beating herself up on the inside for this decision, but it was the only way, or at least, that's what she thought.

Finally Mattie settled on a small building that nobody on the street was even looking at. Perfect.

A little bell quietly chimed as she opened the door and briskly walked to the counter. She was (somewhat) greeted by a middle-aged woman with dark, graying curly hair, onyx eyes, and an expression that seemed to say '_buzz off, I'm busy'_.

"Name?" the woman asked in a monotonous tone.

"Uh…Mattie…Mattie Williams…" she squeaked.

A roll of the eyes. '_So she's one of_ those', the uninterested woman thought.

"Sit over there while you put your information down. And make sure to put _everything_. You can give it back as soon as you're done and wait."

The lady had been sure to put emphasis on the '_everything '_. Mattie didn't know why, but nodded as she took the papers and made to sit in one of the somewhat uncomfortable waiting room chairs.

There weren't more than a few other girls there, all of them either filling out their own information sheets or just finishing up.

One of the women, maybe around nineteen or twenty, got up from her chair to give the monotonous lady with the curls her clipboard. But instead of returning to her previous seat, she took a different route and seated herself right down next to our shy Canadian.

She had short cropped blond hair that framed her face rather nicely and would have made her very attractive, had she not applied a pound of make-up to it as well.

"Hello there," she stated, almost as if assessing the quiet girl next to her.

Not wanting to seem rude, Mattie responded, "H-hello, how are you today?"

"Oh, I'm just fine and dandy! That is, if you can call being stuck here waiting to get rid of a nasty mistake fine. Oh I'm kidding, lighten up!" the girl joked. Mattie's tried to laugh it off, but found herself meekly staring at the floor.

The girl was oblivious, however, to the awkwardness and continued. "I hope you don't mind a chat. All of these other girls are just so snooty and won't even give a hello! I'm afraid I'm just not the kinda person who likes the quiet, if you know what I mean."

Mattie did know. Alfred was the same way. But unlike Alfred, this girl had an air of pompousness and arrogance. She was probably the type who's father gave her whatever she wanted, and was here because it had been the same with her boyfriend. Mattie's thoughts were confirmed when the girl (who revealed her name to be Lulu) told her about how she had gone on a date to the drive in movies with her '_bo_' and had _'missed the entire movie completely'_.

"I mean, we'd kinda planned it, so you'd think he'd at least be protected right? Wrong. I found out yesterday and bolted right here first thing this morning."

"B-but," Mattie stuttered, "didn't you even think about the baby at all?"

Lulu laughed as if she had been told an extremely funny joke.

"Absolutely not!" she proclaimed, still giggling. "Why in the world would I even consider having a kid when I've got my whole darn life ahead of me? Besides, what kinda guy goes for a mom nowadays anyway, even if she's young and pretty?"

"B-but what about your boyfriend?"

"Oh," she said nonchalantly. "I dumped him last night over the phone. There's no way I'm stayin' with the guy who knocked me up! Daddy would kill me!"

Mattie continued to stare at the floor. She wasn't exactly liking this girl, and hoped that she would be called up soon, forgetting that she had yet to turn in her information sheet.

"So what about you?" Lulu pried. "How old are you anyway? Sixteen, seventeen?"

"I-I'm actually a lot older than look," Mattie stammered, not liking at all the way she was being stared at, as if she was being judged.

"Really? Well then I guess a high school pregnancy's out of the question. A one night stand gone bad then?"

"N-no! Of course not!" Mattie was taken aback. What kind of girl did she think she was?

Luckily (not) Lulu didn't seem too offended and continued to pry.

"Soooo, a boyfriend then?" Her eyes sparkled, _almost_ as if she was honestly curious and not just trying to kill time.

"Y-you could…say that…I guess."

"Well, I sure hope you dumped the guy like I did. I mean, it's not like you actually_ love_ him, right? Just another fling. I tell you-" She never finished because Mattie immediately stood up and slapped her across the cheek.

She'd had enough. Lulu's eyes went wide with shock as the girl in front of her went from meek and nervous to firey and angered. _No one talks like that about Alfred in front of me. No one!_

"How dare you say that! I love Alfred very much and it's none of your concern what I do with my life!" Mattie yelled, ignoring the looks the other girls in the room were giving her.

She was through. Through being a coward and most importantly through beating herself up over her mistakes. _No…not a mistake_, she thought. Mattie was sure of that now. She was going to make this work, whether Alfred was on board or not.

"W-where are you going?" Lulu asked as Mattie marched to the door.

"Anywhere but here." she stated forcefully, contradicting her earlier demeanor.

And with that she left. Mattie was going to make this work, darn it!

Now she just needed to find a way to tell Al…

* * *

Bleh...this wasn't nearly as good as it had been in my head. But then again, I did write it at 11 p.m...couldn't sleep. AT ALL!

But I sincerely hope you all still enjoyed it! And remember, reviews get you cookies!

Mattie: What kind of cookies?

Ne-chan: Umm...?

Alfred: Hero cookies, of course!

...

Ne-chan: sure...why not? Ok! Reviews earn you Hero cookies! :D


	6. 5th Month

Hey there! Just a few notes:

First, there was a request for me to continue the side story, you know, make it longer and explain the last week before Mattie told Alfred at the meeting. I almost decided to do it, but then thought that I wouldn't be able to finish it with all the school work I've been getting lately _and_ do the actual chapters. So just put it in your heads that Mattie _'tried'_, but was too scared to say anything to Al before the conference…ok?

Second, I am so sorry about the long waits! Like I said, school has been killing me with homework lately! (even if I try to avoid doing it till the last minute… ^^')

Third, I have a poll up! :D So for all of you wonderful people out there who have been faving and alerting Unexpected, please vote for what you want me to write next and I promise I will try to not disappoint! (I'm putting up the poll now 'cause I've got a pretty good idea already how I'm gonna end this story)

Fourth and last, I guess some of you probably noticed the updated summary…yea…my friend mentioned to me the other day how bad my old summary was, so I decided to write a new one! If it totally blows, just tell me and I'll change it back right away! O_o

…Anyway! On with the fic!

(Quick Disclaimer: I own nothing)

* * *

It's strange how fast time flies. Just last month Mattie was having a baby shower she hadn't even planned on, and now, as if it was only the next day, July was rushing in. More specifically, the Fourth of July.

Alfred's birthday was always a grand celebration, with a million guests, a cookout to feed those million guests, and a million presents from said million guests (how they found gifts every year for the man who had everything was beyond the Canadian). But this year Al decided to go for something slightly different. Only the nations were invited and the American had insisted that he cook all the food himself, every dish from the various countries attending. He wanted nothing short of perfect, after all, _'a hero always does things perfect'_.

But the most important difference was that this year, Alfred wanted a joint birthday celebration, with him _and_ Mattie.

Her birthday was only three days before his after all. But Al knew she hated extravagant things, so to get her to go he had to be a little creative.

And, you guessed it, by creative we all know I mean Alfred blindfolding Mattie and kidnapping her to his backyard, where the party was taking place.

Now you have to give him some credit. It was pretty smart of him to wait to take the blindfold off until _after_ everyone had arrived, because we all know Canada is far too sweet to get angry at anyone and decline when everyone was watching. And by the official start of the party she was even starting to enjoy herself, spending time with all the countries who had made it.

Even England, who normally never did more than send a card, had decided to come to the celebration. Mattie had a feeling in the back of her mind that this had something to do with her. Or rather, her and her baby. The idea of becoming a grandfather was probably starting to get to old Iggy; making him feel like that caring older brother he turned into every time he had a new colony to take care of.

Mattie was overjoyed by the little idea that her child was bringing her family closer. Even Francis was coming over more often, actually getting along with England whenever the two were in the same room. Again, Mattie's suspicions ran back to her, probably because the last time her fathers had started arguing she had gone into one of her mood swings and yelled at them for an hour straight.

Finishing a previous conversation with Finland and Sweden, the Canadian soon spotted the Asian nations and awkwardly walked over to greet them, having to balance her growing stomach.

"MeiMei! It's good to see you again!" she said once she was close enough.

Taiwan immediately turned around with a wide grin at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Mattie!" She said, pulling the other into a somewhat difficult hug.

"I just wanted to thank you and your brothers again for the wonderful gift. It really means a lot. Even Alfred loved it!"

"It was nothing!" Yong Soo exclaimed, "After all, painting originated in Korea!"

MeiMei rolled her eyes. "_Sure_ it was, Yong Soo. I bet poetry also originated in Korea. That's why _Kiku_ wrote the poem, correct?"

"Aiyah! Will you two please stop fighting, aru?"

Korea simply ignored his two siblings and began ranting to Hong Kong at the food table about how potato chips had been invented in his country as well.

Still managing a smile, Mattie turned to face Japan. "You wrote the poem Kiku? Thank you so much, it was lovely!"

Face quickly turning pink, the island nation bowed his head to the floor. The grateful smile on his host's face was just too much. "O-oh, it was nothing, really…I'm glad you liked it…"

Once again, Mattie flashed that adorable, million dollar smile, this time sending a prominent blush to all of the Asian nation's faces (Taiwan because she was _'just sooo kawai'_).

Just as Yao was about to say something however, Mattie soon found Alfred joyfully bounding toward her and giving her a surprisingly gentle hug from behind. She stuttered slightly, hoping this wasn't what she thought it was.

"A-Alfred! What're you doing over here? Aren't you supposed to be inside preparing the-"

"But Mattie~," he interrupted, "I haven't shown any of the Asians yet~!"

_Oh no…_she was right. Alfred searched through his jacket pockets, digging out a picture and promptly shoving it right in Yao's face, seeing as he was in the middle. Actually it was more than a picture. It was an ultrasound.

"Oh my goodness!" Taiwan squealed.

The picture was in black and white and somewhat out of focus. There was a large white circle in the center that was unmistakably the baby's head and two dim lines that had to make up an arm. Another could be seen behind the almost grey mass that was no doubt the young fetus' body. It was almost as if it was waving.

Alfred had been going around, proudly showing everyone ever since Mattie had gotten it. It was kind of embarrassing, but he had insisted that their '_awesome_ 'kid had to be seen by everybody. At least the girls all seemed to enjoy it. Heck, they were practically fan-girling over it!

-----

After the whole ultrasound business was over (for Mattie at least, Alfred was now off showing Germany and Italy), Mattie decided to go converse with some of the less recognized nations she knew, like Bhutan, Malta, and Greenland. They were always very good friends to her and understood what she was going through when people forgot about her.

Some of them could be a little crazy though, especially Bhutan. Like at one point in the conversation when she came up, glomped Mattie from behind and shouted, _'Name the first-born Tohru! Name the first-born Tohru!'_

Greenland and Malta instantly started cracking up, but Mattie was left flustered and more than a little confused. It was only when Malta assured her, still giggling, that it was an _'inside joke' _did she decide to let it go.

-----

The sunlight outside began to dim, allowing the decorative party lights to take it's place as the last of the food was being passed around and people once again took up conversation around the spacious backyard.

Mattie had re-entered a friendly debate with Greenland over the overall global recession and was really getting fired up, when suddenly she felt a light _thump_.

The distinct, shrill sound of shattering glass could be heard throughout the yard as Mattie momentarily opened her hand in shock letting her (non-alcoholic) drink slip. But she barely noticed. She was currently too absorbed in absently staring at her mid-section.

Alfred however, heard it perfectly and immediately rushed over to her side.

"Mattie! Are you ok?! What happened?"

No reply. She continued to stare in pure wonder, as if the bulge containing their child that had been growing for five months had instantaneously become the most fascinating thing in the world.

Al's brain fought for an explanation as to what could've possibly been wrong. He gently placed a hand over the bulge, as if that would somehow give him an answer. What he didn't expect was that it actually would.

_Thump_

His eyes shot open at once in a mixture of disbelief and amazement. _Seriously?!_

"D-did…did it just…?" Mattie was now facing up at him, the very definition of joy written across her face.

"Y-yeah," she said, a little shaky, "I think it just kicked!"

Shouts and commotion could now be heard throughout the yard as suddenly every nation was struggling to get past one another, wanting to feel for the little life inside the Canadian. Mattie was too overcome with joy to care however, as her little one kicked again, a little softer than the first time, as if trying to say hello.

"Hey, hey!" Alfred shouted. "No crowding my kid! You'll suffocate it before it's even born!"

Another, somewhat harder than the first two, almost in excitement.

Mattie giggled. "I think it likes the sound of your voice Al."

He turned around, face flustered, and immediately knelt down so that he was (somewhat) face to face with his kid. Nervous couldn't even begin to describe what Alfred was feeling right now. All eyes were transfixed on him as the scene grew quiet, the air dripping in anticipation at what he was going to do, what he would say.

He replaced his hand over the bulge, wanting to feel it when, if, it kicked again.

"H-hey there kiddo…It's me Alfred…your dad…umm…I can't wait to meet you! You've got a wonderful mom here taking care of you. Of course your dad's pretty awesome too, if I do say so myself!" And that's when he felt it. That gentle _thump_ that sent warm butterflies to his chest almost as fast as Mattie's smile. _Almost_.

His hand stayed there the rest of the night, even as he and his almost-wife were being sung _'Happy Birthday'_ over their cake. The nervous smile also never left either of their faces as the baby kicked all throughout the song, wishing it's parents a happy birthday as well.

* * *

Finally done! This had to be the longest chapter yet, time wise writing it anyway. I am so sorry this took forever. I think my teachers know I have a fanfic and are purposely giving me so much homework that I cant' work on it!

Anyway, one thing I have to mention. After going back and reading what I have so far, like, a million times, I noticed something very important. I made Alfred totally OOC!!! I'm so sorry Al! So in this chapter I tried to make him a little more awesome and 'hero-like'.

Another thing, the '_Name the first-born Tohru'_…yea…an inside joke my friends and I have…just please don't pay it any mind. I promised them I'd put it in here. Greenland, Malta, and Bhutan are OC's a friend of mine made for her and two other friends.

As always please review! :D


	7. 6th Month

At six months, Mattie had hit what she called, "the point of no return", meaning she finally now had to wear maternity dresses. They made her incredibly uncomfortable, and without her hoodie to hide it, her growing mid-section made her feel fat.

They also made it a lot harder to do her work as a nation in, not that she even left the house to do work anymore. Travelling while with child scared her way too much. If Mattie ever did any work these days (which was very rare), it was from the safety of her own home, and her boss (who was stuck with the majority of it now, the poor man) would send it through mail, though that usually took days, so they hardly even bothered anymore.

Along with the annoying dresses and lack of work to keep her busy, Mattie's pregnancy symptoms were starting to get much worse. Feet and back pains were now a daily torture, and her appetite was still increasing dramatically. The strangest foods were becoming her daily meals, such as pancakes with peanut butter and _no maple syrup_, hot dogs with whipped cream, carrots and pickles; not to mention hamburgers topped with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, chocolate icing, and mashed potatoes.

.~.~.~.

"Mattie! Happy Valentine's Daaaay~!"

This is how Mattie Williams was greeted by her (almost)husband, holding flowers and chocolate in his muscular arms.

She sighed, not sure if she should've been flattered or laughing. "Alfred...it's August."

"Yeah!" he grinned, "but in February I was so, like, _'OMG, Mattie's having my kid!'_, that I completely forgot. Soooo, Happy _Late_ Valentine's Day!"

At that Mattie blushed. It was true, even she had forgotten about the holiday, what with her finding out she was pregnant, and Alfred moving in (neglecting his work in the process), there really hadn't been any time for thoughts of Valentines.

It made her happy to know that he cared so much.

"Thank you Alfred, I love them."

First he handed her the box of chocolates. _~Gormet Swiss Alp Chocolates~ _She had somewhat of a guess as to where he had gotten these. Next were the flowers, red and white roses mingling perfectly together in a light glass vase. Mattie had once been given a book telling about the different meanings flowers had. She was trying to remember what it meant when red and white roses were put together, but Alfred, of course, beat her to the punch.

He whispered in her ear, "They mean Unity, because I know we're going to be together forever." Pecking her on the lips, he added, "I love you Mattie. Always have, always will."

"Oh Alfred," she whispered back, placing the symbolic flowers clumsily down on the table to kiss him full force.

"Thank you for being my Valentine."

* * *

Gaaaah! So much fluf in this it's not even funny!

Sorry it's so short, but since I haven't updated since last year, I figured i owed you all _something, _even if it was just a short filler. Seriously, if any of you want to come tear me to pieces for my tardiness, I would not blame you.

Next chapter will hopefully take a lot less time to write.

Oh! And since I feel so bad about not writing anything for so long, I'm going to have a little contest! :D The first person who can tell me what Mattie's first month being pregnant was in a comment will get a one-shot of their choice written! :D

It should be pretty easy, I've put a lot of clues about the months in the chapters.

Ok then, bye bye for now!


	8. Sidestory: Kids

Finally, the next chapter!

Man, there are so many non-worthy reasons why it's been... four months! since I've last updated. Of course, I can't exactly tell you, 'cause then that would be _waaay_ too much personal info on the internet. Just know that there was no getting around to it 'till now and I am _extremely_ sorry for it.

Anyways, I'm here now, with an update that will hopefully make up for my unexcusable absence.

Btw, I always thought of Canada in being more in his (or her) pre-teen years when he's (she's) handed over to England, which is what's happening in this sidestory.

If you want a reference, go to this link (just take out the spaces), and imagine Canada as a girl: http: / photobucket . com /image/ hetalia%20canada%20america/Sayano/Axis%20Powers 20Hetalia/Anime628 .jpg ?o=175

Plus! I put in a little detail of mine for the story that I had been dying to write! It is so insignifigant (and maybe a little corny), yet I love it so much! XD

* * *

_The day she was taken…_

_The day they met…_

_They day he fell in love…_

It was a cool, brisk autumn morning, with birds braving the frosty air to sing their final melodies before heading off to fly south for the coming winter, and wild grasses laced with melted snow poking thier blades out to catch small last glimpses of the radiant sun.

Only the melancholy mood that hung in the air so bleakly dared to oppose such a fine day, and with good reason. Facing one another stood two tall gentleman, each with a small child at their side, one too young to sense the foul mood, the other fully aware and afraid to leave their father's protection.

One of the gentleman, with large eyebrows and dazzling green eyes, stepped forward smugly, as if about to claim a prize he had won. Which in fact, he had.

"Bonnefoy," he said curtly, "the child, if you please."

At this the small girl standing next to the blue eyed man grew frantic. She had been told that this would be her inevitable fate, traded off to some low-life nation for destroying her papa in battle. It just wasn't fair! Out of all the colonies France possessed, why did she have to be chosen?

The grip the French nation had on her small shoulder tightened, but it didn't hurt. If anything, it was like a lifeline, holding her to her precious papa and away from the monster he had called _Angleterre_.

The small bear gripped in her small arms gave a tiny whisper, as if sensing the tense atmosphere, "Who?"

"He means me, Kuma...," she whispered back, "that man, _Angleterre..._he wants to take me away from papa..." Tears soon sprung up in her eyes, even though she had promised her papa that she wouldn't cry, that she would be strong.

Across the field she noticed a young boy, no older than herself, standing beside the horrible man that was taking her away, looking without a care in the world. _'That must be the Amerique I have heard so much about...'_ she thought. Suddenly he looked right at her, startling the young colony. She tried to wipe away her tears, not wanting the child of _Angleterre_ to see her so weak.

Francis noticed the girl's quiet sobs from above, but said nothing. Even though he had indeed told her to be brave during this ordeal, it would have seemed too hypocritical, since his emotions were on the brink as well.

He replied back, as calmly as he could for Mattie's sake, "_Juste un moment, Angleterre..._I would like to leave my Canada on a good note, _si vous s'il vous plaît_."

Arthur sighed. "Fine frog, just make it quick."

As soon as England had his back turned, Francis hastily let a few tears fall, before wiping them away and kneeling down to face his Canada, his Mattie, cupping her soft cheek as he took her in, for perhaps the last time. She was so wonderful, he had never wanted to let her go; that golden hair, so very much like his own, only brighter; and those eyes, a deep violet, truely unique. She was perfect and that villan did not deserve to have her, to even touch his precious...dare he say it, daughter. She was so much more than a mere colony to him. How foolish of him to only realize this now.

He decided to speak in their native tongue, not wanting this moment to be between anyone but them. _"Canada, my dear,"_ he said, _"I know how hard this is, but I want you to go with Angleterre willingly. No struggling. You...you belong to him now. But know this, I will always be here,"_ he pointed softly to her chest, _"and here,"_ again at her temple. Heart and memories. Yes, those were all they had left, but they would have to do.

Mattie silently nodded at the request, but only because it was her papa who was asking.

"You done yet frog?" Arthur asked as he strode up to the pair, little America at his heels. He gave his northern neighbor, and now fellow colony, a small wave, which she ignored, too upset to acknowledge him.

"Alright young lady," he said, hand outstretched, "we need to get going. It's a long journey back to the cabin, and I wish to get there before nightfall."

Mattie looked warily at the hand before taking it, giving her papa one last longing look before they departed, leaving him behind for what would seem like an eternity.

.~.~.~.

After the first week of living with her new "family", Mattie was positive of two things: One, that her papa was right, and _Angleterre_ was the biggest jerk she had ever met. The minute they had entered the cabin in America, he had told her to go straight to her new room while he returned to his work. No _'welcome to your new home'_, or _'would you like me to show you around?'; _he had just left her there in the doorway. She didn't even know where her room was! Luckily _Amerique_ was kind enough to lead the way, but then he too had dissappeared.

Which brought Mattie to her second point. That _Amerique_, Alfred she later learned, was just a little...odd. One moment he was happy and bubbly, without a care in the world, but then the next he was shy and sputtering, and blushing! It was just strange, that someone could have such drastic mood swings.

There was this one time too, that he had come knocking at her door and then just ran away. Granted, he did leave some very nice wildflowers behind, but still, he was just odd, and no amount of his strange kindness could ever make her feel any better about her situation.

.~.~.~.

She was beautiful. Alfred knew immediately, from the moment he first saw her, in that open field with tears clouding her soft violet eyes, that he had to protect her. He was a hero after all, just like in England's fairytales! What kind of hero wouldn't protect a beautiful maiden...especially one so innocent, with silky blonde hair, creamy white skin and a smile he knew was just waiting to blossom.

That was the problem though. He wasn't doing such a good job as her hero, because every night he would hear her crying in the room next to his, wailing for her papa France that was no longer with her.

Alfred knew that Arthur wasn't being cold on purpose. He just had a lot more work to do now that he had a new colony to take care of. He'd even given Alfred the responsibility to look after Canada while he got all of her paper work done.

But she was _still_ sad, and he didn't know what he was supposed to do about it!

Al had tried to talk to her on several occasions, to lift her mood with conversation, but had found his throat dry, and his mind suddenly very conscious of what he might say; he didn't want to embarrass himself, or worse, make her even more upset!

Another time Alfred had decided to pick her some wildflowers, hoping she would like them and maybe want to go outside and pick some herself. But as he was walking to her door, flowers in hand, his face grew very hot as he remembered that giving someone flowers was a way of expressing your love for them! He didn't love Canada!

...did he?

Either way, as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Al dropped the flowers just outside of her door and bolted.

.~.~.~.

"England?" Alfred peered around the study door, hoping he hadn't caught his colonizer at a bad time. There had been one such occasion when he had come bursting in while Arthur was writing a very important letter to his king, asking if he could keep yet another rabbit he had found. Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to take the rabbit _with him_ when he had asked.

But thankfully, today Arthur was simply sitting in his favorite large chair in the corner of the office, sipping some tea with a book in his hand. Good. Arthur was always much more relaxed and open just after reading.

Said nation turned his emerald eyes up and smiled when he saw his young charge enter. "Alfred, my boy, what can I do for you?"

He gently set the thick volume down before patting a smaller chair next to him, motioning for Alfred to take a seat.

"What can I do for you, lad?" Arthur repeated, once he had taken his seat. He enjoyed these times when his colony would willingly come visit him, whether it was just wanting to be in the other's company or needing help with a certain matter. Judging from the expression on his face, Arthur guessed it was the later.

"Well, umm...I-I'm not really sure-I mean..."

Now that was strange. Normally, Alred never had a problem telling Arthur what it was he needed. Usually the loud young colony would just blurt it out, get his help, and then ask his guardian to go play. Now he was actually struggling with the words.

"Alfred," Arthur said, patting his knee reassuringly, "you know that whatever's troubling you, you can tell me."

"...Yeah, I know, Artie." He grimanced a bit at the use of the nickname. Why Alfred had become so obssessed with nicknames recently was beyond the nation, but for the boy's amusement, he had decided to let it slide.

"The thing is...How does a person tell if they're in love?"

The question had caught him so off guard, the Brit practically spit out his tea, somehow choking on it as well in the process.

"W-why...*cough cough*...why w-would you want to know something like that?"

Alfred looked more sheepish than Arthur had ever seen the poor boy. "I-I think...I dunno...I think I might..._like _Mattie..." Al had whispered the last part so quietly that Arthur almost hadn't heard it. Almost.

He smiled, a gentle smile that made him look wise beyond his already many years, and really looked at his young colony for the first time since he had entered the study. There was a light blush on his cheeks, and flower petals coated the bottoms of his shoes and trousers. He'd probably been out picking some for Canada.

"So, you _like_ my new little colony, Canada, do you?" He inquired, placing the tea cup down and then his chin propped in his hand. There was no sarcasm or mockery in his voice. Arthur was genuinely interested and wanted to help his young colony sort out his feelings. Besides, maybe if he decided to reveal those feelings it would help little Canada out of her shell. "Well, then I guess it only makes sense that you would be questioning if you _love_ her, as well. What exactly is it about the girl that you like?"

The blush grew deeper, Alfred once again remembering that day in the field. It was hard, but eventually he was able to express part of what it made him feel into words.

"That...that day, when we first took her in from France, her face was glowing. She was upset, more than upset, because she had to leave her dad. There was a sort of strength around her, but she still felt vulnerable. I know I'd probably feel the same if anyone ever tried to take me away from you, Arthur, but with Mattie...with her...it was just so sad to see. I'd never even met her before, but I immediately wanted to rush over there and comfort her.

"Her eyes are such a beautiful color, but they seem so empty and sad. I want to erase that sadness. I want to make her smile, because, I mean, with a face like that, she's bound to have a beautiful smile!

"And when she speaks, it's so quiet, you can barely hear the words. But the tone is so pretty! It's light and soft, and I want to hear more of it, all the time!"

Somewhere in his description, Alfred had stood up, and begun pacing, talking with his hands as much as his words. Arthur could tell from that alone, that the girl really was something special. Alfred always started fidgiting whenever he talked about something that he truely loved.

Arthur had to put a hand on the boy's shoulder just to get him to stop.

"Alright, alright, I understand," he chuckled, "you really do care for her. I believe it could indeed be what they call love."

That silenced Alfred immediately.

"So, now that you know what your feelings are, what are you going to do exactly?"

He thought about it for a while, a long while, as Arthur waited patiently before replying, "I dunno. I've never really even talked to her, to be honest."

Arthur sighed. He should have known.

"Then why don't you try that first. I'm sure she'll open up to you if you actually have a decent conversation with her."

"That's a great idea Artie! Thanks, bye!"

And with that Alfred sped out of the room, allowing the study door to slam shut.

Arthur sighed again. "I just don't know what I'm going to do with that boy..."

.~.~.~.

Alfred had been too nervous to talk to Mattie right after speaking with Arthur, so he went to bed early that evening instead. The next day, Al woke up at the crack of dawn and set out to find Mattie, knowing that she was also an early riser.

She wasn't in her room, nor in the kitchen or backyard, so he decided to search farther, and, after a couple hours of vigorous searching, as he'd guessed, found her sitting in a large patch of wildflowers in a meadow behind one of his favorite hills, the same ones he'd picked for her the other day.

Mattie had yet to notice him approach her, so when he got behind her and asked, "What're you doing?", she practically jumped out of her skin.

"O-oh..._Amerique_, it is only you...," she whispered, clutching her chest, "I was just picking some more of the wildflowers you had given me. Thank you very much by the way...They're beautiful..."

He looked out across the plain, admiring his land that had just been complimented by the girl he was in love with.

He blushed without looking back at her. "You're welcome."

Unable to make eye contact with her again after the compliment, Al started letting his eyes wander around the meadow while Mattie calmly resumed her flower picking. A little ways off was her bear, Kuma-something, having what looked like a race with a butterfly. About half the distance between the two colonies and the bear sat a large blanket with a basket set on top.

"You brought out a blanket? Gonna have a picnic later?" He asked her in hopes that she would invite him to stay.

"Yes, actually. It is such a _manifique'_ day outside. It would be a shame to waste it. Would you like to join me?"

_'Yes!'_

_"_Uh, yeah, that would be nice. Thanks."

Things couldn't have possibly gotten any better from there. He, Alfred F. Jones was having lunch (and not just _any_ lunch - a picnic lunch!) with Mattie Williams, Canada, the most beautiful girl in the world (in his eyes)! His gaze was practically glued to her as he helped her spread out the food she had packed.

"Bonne appitite," Mattie cheered quietly, as they began to chow down. Kuma-something had finished it's fun with the butterfly and trotted back over to get some food as well. Mattie was happily muching on her own lunch, having a conversation with the bear ("Who are you again?" "I'm Canada..."), and leaving Alfred to his own thoughts.

Being the slightly ADD colony that he was, Al's mind began to wander through many different things, mostly involving Mattie. The way the sun shone on her hair, the sparkle in her eyes that changed with every emotion, the feel of her name rolling off of his lips...

_'Mattie...Mattie...Mattie...'_

But now that he had time to think, what kind of name was Mattie, really? Not that he was trying to be mean or anything! It was just that it sounded much more like a nickname than a real first name. (And of corse he would only notice this because of his weird obssession with nicknames.)

He silently debated on whether or not he should ask her about it, but before he could come to a decision, he found himself being stared at by the very person he was thinking about.

"What is the matter _Amerique_? You have a...puzzling look on your face."

He started to blush again, embarrassed that he had been caught dazing off, about her no less.

"I-it's nothing Mattie... Well, actually...I _was_ kinda wondering..."

"Yes?_ S'il vous plaît, _tell me what it is that's bothering you."

"Well, I was sorta wondering...what your real first name was..."

"Oh," was all she said. Mattie's eyes grew wide and suddenly it was her turn to blush.

"W-well, I-I'm not sure...I mean...i-it's really very...it's just..." Alfred could tell that the question had made her more than uncomfortable. Man he was such an idiot! Why did his stupid curiosity have to come bursting out, especially when things were going so well!

"It's okay Mattie, really! I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to!"

Her gaze returned to her lap, face still red as a beet. "_N-non_. You are my fellow colony. We live together, so...you desreve to know..."

"O-oh, okay. If you're sure."

She nodded.

Despite the fact that they were alone in the meadow, Mattie inched toward Alfred on the blanket and cupped her hand around his ear.

"You are to repeat this to no-one, _bien_?"

"B-bien, I mean yes!"

"And you promise not to laugh?"

"Of course not!"

She nodded in acknowledgement, returned to Alfred's ear, and quietly whispered, "My full name is Matilda Williams-Bonnefoy."

For a minute he just stared at her, and then, to her shock, burst out laughing.

"Y-you promised!"

That got him to calm down, though not all the way. He was still clutching his chest trying to regain his breath.

"I-it's not that...I swear! It's just...just that... it's so cute!"

Again, the young girl found herself blushing due to Alfreds comment.

"W-what?"

"I'm not laughing at your name, I swear. It just seemed funny how such a cute name would make you so embarrassed."

Why was it so easy for the young American to make her feel embarrassed? Everything about him - his smile, his radiant eyes, his calming, yet enthusiastic voice - made her want to blush like mad.

"Y-you...really think it is...cute?" Mattie asked shyly.

"Of course! It's adorable!"

Just as Mattie was about to thank him, Kuma-something-or-other raised his head, ears perked up and trotted over toward the direction of the cabin. The two colonies followed him, and found Arthur at the bottom of a steep hill with an extremely worried look on his face, calling the two's names. They glanced at each other.

"We should probably head back," Mattie whispered.

"Yeeeaaaa...I guess," Al replied reluctanly.

He then cupped his hands around the rim of his mouth and yelled, "Heeey, Artie! We're over heeeere!"

The Brit immediately swung his head around and a look of relief washed over him, though is was soon replaced with frustration.

"Where the bloody hell have you two been? I was worried sick!"

"Aww, c'mon Arthur, we were just playin' around!" Alfred grinned.

"Well," the blond nation sighed, "you'd best head back in for supper. You've been out here for hours." He gave another descrete sigh before smiling weakly. He could never stay mad at his American colony for long, and he figured the same would soon show to hold true for young Canada.

Alfred gently took Mattie's hand, careful not to startle her, and began to decend the steep slope toward their caregiver.

"_Amerique..." _Mattie again whispered to Alfred as they walked, following Arthur back home.

"Hmm?"

"Will you still promise not to tell anyone? Even if you think my name is...cute?"

"Of course," he replied, "if that's what you really want."

She then leaned on his arm as they continued to walk, embracing his hand in hers in a tight, warm grasp.

"Merci Alfred..."

"No problem Mattie."

It was then she realized, perhaps her stay with these two, no matter how odd they may be, wouldn't be so aweful after all...

* * *

Finally it's over! -sighs in relief-

Four months and I've finally finished a _sidestory_! Oh well, now that this has been eliminated from my brain I can start back up on the main story line.

Anywayz, just a few things that need attention.

1) Mattie's name: Yea, well, I said at the top that this detail was corny. But in almost every fem!Canada fic I read her name is changed to Madeline, or something similar. Quite frankly, I just don't get that. His normal name is Matthew, and the female nickname is M-A-T-T-I-E. There is no D anywhere in that. Of course, I'm not trying to be mean to anyone who has used that name for a female Canada. As long as you make the nickname _Maddie_, then I think it's okay to use something like Madeline. Again, sorry if I've offended anyone. I'm just trying to state my opinion.

2) I realized this after I'd started writing this chapter. The thing is, the reason Arthur couldn't believe the baby was Alfred's was simply because he had no idea that Alfred had confessed yet. He always knew that he liked Canada (as stated in thsi chapter). England still believed that, after over 200 years, the guy still hadn't acted on his feelings, and therefore, was not expecting the news.

Well, now that this chapter is over, and it's summer break, I will have SO much more time to be working on this fic. I'll also have some time for my other fic "Trust Is A Hard Thing To Give", but this one will be taking priority. And after this is over I'm thinking about posting some fics that I've been working on for a while. I'm going to be putting up a poll on my page so if you want to see anything in particular first, please vote. It would mean a lot. :D

P.S. - Since this is my most popular fic I've decided to make a goal for myself. If I can get at least 100 reviews by the time I've finished it, then I won't do an epilogue and instead write a sequal about Mattie, Alfred, and their kid(s). Yep, that's right, there _may_ be more than one. So please review if you want the sequal!


	9. 7th Month

How many people can honestly say that they've opened their door to The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, holding a McDonald's bag? At nine in the morning, no less.

Well, Alfred certainly can. It was the beginning of September, the first few leaves just beginning to brown, on the day Arthur Kirkland knocked on America's door. It was a planned meeting, with Alfred, Mattie and their two fathers all over for a visit, but Arthur with _McDonalds, _none the less, was still a funny sight.

"Quit laughing, you wanker, and let me in!"

"Well, you're sure in a chipper mood today Artie," Alfred teased.

"Shut it and just let me in!"

"Shut my mouth or the door? 'Cause you know, I can't really let you in if I-"

"Oh bloody hell!"

And with that, Arthur quickly shoved his way through the front door, immediately coming face to face with a glowing Mattie. He almost couldn't believe it was her, she was so radiant.

"It's good to see you again Arthur. Would you like some tea?"

Regaining his composure, Arthur quickly straightened himself out, embarrassed that he'd let the expecting mother see him so unsightly.

"Yes, Mattie, that would be lovely, thank you."

The two entered the living room of Mattie's Ottawa home, while she returned to the kitchen to get her father his tea.

"So," the Brit asked, "is the frog here yet?

He was immediately answered by a hand groping his backside, while another was stroking his newly shaven chin, in what he figured was supposed to be a seductive manner.

"Get your bloody hands off me, you stupid wanker!" Beating his fists against the frenchman's chest, he succeeded in getting the man away from him, but only just that. Francis still had a smug look on his face, as if saying, _'I'll be back for more~'_.

Arthur felt shivers run along his spine, but quickly dismissed them, along with Francis' suggestive glances, as Mattie came into the room, holding a tray with two steaming cups of tea, a mug of coffee for Alfred, and a small glass of wine, no doubt for Francis. Placing the tray on the coffee table, she quickly sat down, unable to hold her excitement that they were finally having a real family get-together, after what had seemed like months apart. After hers and Alfred's birthday party, both of her fathers had been incredibly busy with their seperate countries. Mattie understood of course, but with her mixed up emotions running higher than ever, it hadn't taken much for the girl to start bursting into tears about wanting to see her two dads again. Alfred had obviously called them right away and gotten them on the first flight to Canada.

So here they all were, but now came the awkward part. Apparently they had nothing to talk about, as it had been a good five minutes and no-one had yet to say anything. Mattie was starting to feel nervous, not to mention guilty that her rashness had gathered them all here for nothing. Alfred was mentally stuck between wanting to comfort the obviously distressed Canadian beside him, and running away, seeing as a certain Englishman was still giving him an annoyed look.

Then it hit him. "Oh! So Artie, what's with the McDonald's bag you brought, huh?"

Arthur blinked for a second at being addressed, then smiled, seeming just as relieved for the conversation starter as Alfred was, as slowly letting out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding.

"Ah yes. Mattie, that's for you, love. I figured since it's still so early in the day you might enjoy something from there, seeing as how you've been craving it recently."

Mattie sent him a thankful smile.

"Though, honestly, I still don't see what's so enjoyable about the greasy slop," he added

"Hey!" Alfred yelled, pointing an accussing finger at his former mentor. "McDonald's is not slop! You just have no working tastebuds to tell the difference."

"How dare you! My taste in food is certainly better than yours!"

"Please! You have the culinary range of a snail!"

"That's big talk coming from someone who probably doesn't even know what 'culinary' means!"

"I do too!"

"Bullocks! Your brain's most likely fried by now from so much time in front of the television!"

"At least my TV programs don't suck!"

"You take that back! _Doctor Who_ most certainly does not _'suck_'!"

"Yeah, says who?"

"I say, that's who!"

Mattie sighed and figured she should probably stop the brutal verbal fight, before it escalated into world war three. Of course, to stop something as large as this was turning out to be, she'd need to use her trump card, aka - guilt trip.

"Guys," she shouted, in a pained, whimpering voice, "don't forget the baby can hear you! D-do...do you _want_ h-him to subconciously remember you t-two fighting all the time?"

Wide eyes soon turned watery, and Francis, realizing his daughter's plan, quickly ran to place her in a comforting embrace.

"_Oh mon cheri_, do now worry, at least your _papa_ is being quiet for you! _After all, I care what happens to my future grandchild!" _The acted words were practically yelled and so overly emphesized it was almost laughable, but the two English speaking nations before them failed to notice, too absorbed in Mattie's performance. They could not believe that their precious Mattie could fake such emotion. It had to be real!

"Thank you papa. I know that at least you will be sympathetic to my baby's well-being. After all, what child wants to be raised in an _argumentive household_?"

"W-wait, Mattie!" Alfred panicked. "We don't fight all the time! W-we can be friendly too, honest!"

"Of course, love! Nothing is more important than yours and your child's happiness!"

"T-thank you, you two," she said, wiping away her fake tears. "T-that really means alot."

They'd bought it. Not many people realized just how good at decieving people Mattie could be (much like her papa). Francis was so proud, and practically dying from the fact that the two had actually believed it.

"Well then," he stated, trying to hold himself from laughing, "why don't we move on to a different topic, _oui_? Have you two thought of any names for her yet?"

Mattie suddenly tensed, and Alfred sighed. He knew where this was going to lead.

"_Her? _Papa, I'm afraid you're mistaken," she said smiling, though the frustration was clearly evident in her tone. "Our baby is going to be a boy."

"Oh?" he asked. "So then you've already confirmed the gender?"

"Well no," she answered. "Alfred wanted to keep it a surprise, but I can already tell. It's mother's intuition."

Alfred had heard this a million times already. Every time the topic of names came up, Mattie would only ever pick boy names. It's not that he was totally against her; it would be awesome if their kid turned out to be a son! But on the off chance that it didn't, they needed to be prepared with a girl's name that they would both agree on. Sadly, Mattie didn't seem very keen on choosing _any_ girl names. She was dead set on having a boy.

"Ah, but I am afraid I must disagree with you, _mon cheri_," Francis said, sipping his wine. "Your child was brought into it's existence through the wonder of _amour_, and, as the country of _amour_, I feel that I am just a tad bit more experienced in these matters then you."

France continued to drink his wine slowly, without a care, while Mattie seemed to be bristling. How dare he tell her that he knew more about her child than she did! A small voice in the back of her head was telling her that these were just her emotions getting the better of her, but honestly, she didn't care at the moment.

However, just as she was about to tell her father off, in the same manner that had once made Alfred cry for three hours, said nation decided to step in before things turned nasty.

"Hey Mattie, I've got a great idea!" the self-proclaimed hero shouted. "Why don't you tell the guys about the _BOY_ names you've already picked out!"

That seemed to immediately calm the Canadian down.

"Alright then!" she beamed.

While Francis still seemed totally relaxed, Alfred and Arthur both mentally sighed at the close call, thinking, _'female hormones are freakin' scary..."_

.~.~.~.

"What're you talking about? Alfred Jr's a great name!"

"We're not naming our baby Alfred Jr, Al. I want something more original, like maybe Jayden."

"No offence Mattie, dear, but a name like that is sure to be teased once he's older. What he needs is a strong, proud name. Why, James would be perfect-!"

"Stuff it grandpa! We're not naming our kid after one of your kings!"

"And why ever not? James is a very respectable name!"

It had been going on for at least four hours, well into the afternoon. Mattie had returned to her quiet demeanor, and, after a few feeble trys to get her point across, had decided to back out of the debate, settling herself next to her much calmer father instead. He was still adamant about her baby being a girl, which still ticked her off a bit, but now that she had settled down, she figured it wouldn't be right to put down Francis' opinion. He'd just have to see for himself once her baby was born.

"Papa, if you _had_ to chose a boy's name, what would it be," she quietly asked.

France smirked, but in a more fatherly amused way than anything, with his arm gently draped over her petite shoulders. "Very well, I can humor you. I do believe that _Jacques_ would be a fine name for a young man."

"That sounds nice," she mused. "But I seriously doubt _those two_ would be very accepting of a french name like that..."

"Ah well, one can dream can't they?"

Francis playfully leaned the side of his face next to hers, brushing it with his light stuble. Mattie giggled, "Papa, stop! T-that tickles!"

"But you are so adorable when you laugh, _mon petite lapin~_!"

She smiled, relishing the moment as she tried to contain her laughter, holding her large stomach. But her wide grin soon eased into a small, sad smile.

"I miss this. It's nice having you all here; god knows Alfred could use some company that isn't moody all the time..."

"_Mon cher_, you are not-"

"_Don't_ papa, I know it's true. Alfred loves me, I know that, and that's why he's been by my side this whole time. But it's been nearly seven months since he's gone out and had some fun. He hasn't gone drinking with his friends, since he knows I couldn't go with him, and he's forever afraid that if he leaves me for more than two minutes I'll go into premature labor and he won't be there to help me."

Francis chuckled. "That certainly does sound like something he would think."

"My point is," she sighed, "that I want him to go out more. He deserves some guy-time, before has to go into full on daddy-time."

Suddenly then, the doorbell rang. Alfred and Arthur stopped their bickering, and Francis motioned to stand up so he could get the door. He was halted, however, by Mattie, placing her hand softly on his shoulder and saying, "Sit. You're my guest. I'll open the door."

After a small bit of struggling on her part to stand up, the young mother waddled to the door. Once it was openned, she was immediately hugged (or should I say tacked, somehow without knocking her to the floor) by Hungary and Taiwan. She could see Ukraine standing nervously behind the two, waving with a smile that almost said_ 'sorry'_.

As soon as she was able to breath again, Mattie asked, "W-what are you guys doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious," Elizaveta asked. "We're here to kidnap you!"

All four nations inside the house gave her a surprised, odd look.

MeiMei giggled. "She means we're taking you on a girl's day out! You _need_ to get away from all these guys for a bit."

No sooner had the words gone from MeiMei's mouth was Mattie suddenly pulled out the doorway toward a car waiting for them.

"W-wait, I look hideous in this dress! And I don't even have my purse!"

* * *

Poor Mattie, I know how you feel... Lol, my friends are always kidnapping me like that.

Sorry for the suck-ish ending. I'm writing this at 3 in the morning. Stupid insomnia...

Again, if I get those hundred reviews then I'll definitely write a sequal to this. Only thirty to go! :D

Honestly, I hate bribing you guys, 'cause I love 'ya, but I really need those reviews to boost my ego. Otherwise, I just won't have the drive to write, and I really do want to finish this.

So, 'till next time, I guess.


	10. SideDrabble 1

Finally, I'm able to update something! Unfortunately, things haven't changed much since I last time I updated (which is why I decided to keep the notice up). I'm still grounded, with the exception of using my computer for schoolwork and reserch (so I'm stuck writing between classes and typing on a school computer on Word), so updating is going to be slow for a while. But at least I've finally got something up! :D

A review that someone left me a while ago has been stuck in my head for some time. It's the idea to go back and emphasize a bit more on the fluffy moments ('cause we all know how great I am with that *sarcasm*) and I just couldn't get it out of my head! So, I'm sorry to all of you who've been patiently waiting for the main story line to continue, but for the next two or three chapters, it's just gonna be little fluffy drabbles between Mattie and Al (and maybe even Francis and Iggy). But hey, more chapters means more chances to get to that 100 review mark, and you all know what that means! Sequal! So really, I'm doing you all a favor with these drabbles! :D *tries to avoid things being thrown by angry readers*

* * *

Fireworks. Can't have a birthday party without them. Well, that's what Alfred thought anyway. Of course, being the personification of The United States of America and having your birthday on the Fourth of July might have something to do with that.

It'd been an eventful party, to say the least, especially for the two expecting parents. Their baby had kicked! Nothing could've made them happier than they were at that moment. That was the thought they were both thinking as everybody made their way to the field behind America's house to watch the fireworks, but as they'd soon learn, there was no limit to the happiness the North American countries could feel on this day.

Fingers intertwined, the two were slowly taking their time getting to the clearing, just basking in each other, when Mattie noticed something off to the left. It was a fairy. Contrary to popular belief, she could in fact see the mystical creatures England was so fond of, but always thought it best to ignore the subject all together. It'd only been after she'd been taken in by Arthur that she'd started to see them, and, as the girl had learned early on, they usually led to trouble. It was all in good natured fun, but most of the time, the poor dears just didn't know how to stop before things got too far (she'd once spent an entire day trapped down an abandoned well because they'd wanted to play hide-and-seek).

But she recognized this one. It was a blue little female with intricate wings twice her size, that Mattie immediately knew to be one of the milder, less devious fairies. If she ever absolutely had to talk to one, then this was one of the ones she'd go to first.

She had an innocent, yet playful smile on her other-worldly face, beckoning the Canadian to follow her with a wave of her hand. Deciding to take the chance, Mattie camly nudged Alfred on the shoulder, unlacing their fingers.

"Hey Al, I think I saw something over that way. Let's go check it out."

"What," he asked, "But the fireworks are gonna start soon."

"C'mon, you really think they'll start without the brithday boy? ("And girl," he interupted) Besides, it'll only take a minute."

"Well...okay."

So she set off, Alfred in tow, toward the small wooded area where the fairy was patiently waiting for them. It eventually broke off in a clearing, smaller than the one they'd previously been heading to, completely carpeted in an array of flowers of all sizes and colors. There was a low blanket of mist, captured by the surrounding trees, giving the area a dream-like atmosphere. It was breathtaking.

The two countries were both too awe-struck to even speak, gingerly walking to the middle of the clearing, careful not to tread too heavily on the flowers.

Suddenly, a firework boomed above them , sending the sky into a red frenzy, and crackled until finally fading, leaving a mystic smoky shadow in it's stead.

"Guess you were wrong about them waiting for us," Alfred whispered, still looking at the sky, as another one flew up, complimenting the scene with a blue shower of sparks.

"Oh well," she said, also whispering, "I think I like this spot much better."

He looked at her, the love of his life, standing next to him, and couldn't help but marvel at the wonderful life he'd somehow been able to aquire. And it was all because of her. Slowly, he rested his hand against her soft cheek and turned her head until she was facing him, and all her perfection impacted him like a supernova.

"I couldn't agree more."

And without another word, he kissed her, resting his free hand against her large abdomen, getting as close as he currently could to holding their precious child. Her hand gently laid on top of his, and in that instant, everything was perfect. Just perfect.

* * *

So, how was the first drabble? Good, bad, horrible? I bet you all are ready to come after me with pitchforks right about now, but trust me, I'm still writing the main story while I'm working on the drabbles.

Seriously, I feel like one of those not so secret British spies with how much sneaking around I'm doing. XD

Oh well, until next time readers, please forgive me! *begs and offers maple cookies*


	11. SideDrabble 2 & Notice & Preview

AN: Yay! Another filler!

...I know, you guys probably hate me now. School sucks, and yes, that is my only excuse.

*sigh* Oh well. On with the story!

* * *

It was fairly common for Afred to see Mattie comfortably settled in the rocking chair in the corner of her baby nursery, either nitting, reading or doing some other leisurly activity. Which was precisely how he found her one late July evening. But the material she was reading suddenly caught his eye, and the nation couldn't help but be curious.

"Umm, Mattie? Is that a dictionary you're reading...out loud?"

"Hm?"

She slowly turned her head up from the text to look at her love, her eyes sparkling innocently.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"W-well, no," he said, scratching the back of his head. "It's just a bit...unusual. It's not something I normally catch you doing, ya know?"

"O-oh." She blushed. "Y-you're right. I'd heard that playing Mozart to a baby while it's still growing can help it's brain development, but...well, I don't have any Mozart, so I figured hearing the dictionary might get the same affect..."

Obviously she was embarrassed, and hadn't planned on being caught in such a way, but Alfred simply found it cute.

"Y-you think it's weird, don't you?"

Alfred chuckled to himself in amusment, before crossing the room and placing his hands on the chair's arm rests so he could lean over his Mattie and truly gaze into that beautiful, innocent face. The closeness made her cheeks go warm, and the way Alfred was staring at her didn't help much either.

"No. I think it's absolutely adorable. You're absolutely adorable, and I couldn't imagine a better mother for my future child."

She pouted, her cheeks still flushed.

"Now you're just trying to embarrass me..."

"Haha! Maybe~ Is it working?"

She buried her face into his shoulder. "Al~," she whined.

He laughed again. She could be so passive-agressive at times. Somehow, it made the American love her all the more.

* * *

AN: As weird as it sounds, my mom actually read me the dictionary when she was pregnant with me. She says it's the reason why I have such a natural knack for spelling. For some reson, I could very easily imagine Mattie doing something like that. So, there it is!

Since you all have been so wonderfully patient in my time of fail (apparently "epic fail" is too high a compliment for me now...), below is a preview for the next chapter, which will be continuing with the main plot. Unfortunately, with my track record, it may not get published until summer break in a few weeks... I am currently in the midst of closing a deal with my parents over my technology privileges, the contents of said deal being top-secret. (Plus, I didn't wanna pull your hopes up too high in case if flops...)

Btw - I did a bit of editing with the story line, so a few things that I said were gonna be in the story ended up getting cut. For one, I'm skipping the whole "Girls/Guys Day Out" thing. It was taking up too much unnecessary space. Two, remember in the Valentine's Day chapter, where the baby was growing slow and Mattie got all sorta freaked out? That's cut too. I got some wrong info involving a plot twist I wanted to add in during the birth, so that's gonna be a bit different. (I'll go back and fix all that in a bit.) All in all, no changes too majorly affecting the plot, so i think we're still good.

...

Damn, I'm rambling again, aren't I?

Anywayz, here's the preview, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Ahhh...hahhh..."

Mattie was panting hard now. God, the pain was unbearable. She couldn't believe some women actually went through this by choice!

"Damn...it..."

She scrambled for her phone, digging in the purse laying in the seat next to her. Where was that freaking phone! After what seemed like minutes (though in reality was barely a few seconds) she was able to stop her shaking enough to unflip the cell and dial the first number she could think of. She just hoped they'd answer.

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

The dial tone nearly drove her insane. Finally, she heard a familiar voice, and almost cried, though out of happiness or pain, even the young Canadian couldn't tell.

"Hello? Mattie, love, is that you?"

"Arthur...I-I'm on the road...H-Highway...60, just t-twenty minutes from my h-house...," she was panting hard now, and the aching in her abdomen only became more prominent with each passing breath. "You've g-gotta come get me..."

"What? Why? What's wrong?" His voice was agitated, on the brink of hysteria. Perhaps calling Arthur hadn't been the wisest move. He tended to overreact.

"T-The baby..."

"Oh god. Oh god! Tell me you're alright! What about the baby? You didn't crash, did you! Bloody hell-"

"ARTHUR, SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME! I'M HAVING CONTRACTIONS! DO YOU HEAR ME? THE BABY'S COMING, GOD DAMNIT!"

Silence.

"..."

"A-Arthur...?"


	12. SideDrabble 3 & Apologies

I'm a pathetic lier who doesn't deserve to breath the same air as the rest of the human race...

...but here's another drabble...

(don't kill me)

* * *

"Mattie!" I yelled. I'd been looking for my almost-wife for a good ten minutes around her Ottawa home, because I'd hoped she'd see me off at the airport before I flew off. I had a week long conference with my boss and his top guys down in D.C. (Something about global warming or poverty or something like that.)

So far, I'd had no such luck, until, for the eighth time, I tried the master bedroom and heard a soft noise coming from the closet. My initial reaction was that it was probably Kuma-whatever in there sleeping, dreaming about fish, or whatever it is talking bear-things dream about. Since my search for Mattie had been fruitless (I eventually assumed she'd slipped out without me knowing to go buy groceries) I thought, why not mess with the little monster for a bit?

I had it all planned out. While the demonic bear was sleeping, I'd yank him out by the tail and dangle him in the air a while. That oughta be a laugh. I could sure as hell use one before I left. And before you say anything, no, it's not animal abuse. The thing'd have to be an animal for that to occur.

I was ready to pounce. Three...two...one...go!

I threw the door open, but did not at all find what I was expecting. Mattie sat there in the middle of the floor, in our (her) closet, bawling her eyes out like nothing I'd ever seen. It was heart-wrenching.

I was so shocked I barely moved for a good three minutes. It was so bad, she hadn't even heard me open the door. Slowly, I stepped forward and placed an arm around her shoulders, burying my face in her neck.

Her reaction was immediate. Her head jerked up like she'd been hit with a volt of electricity.

"O-oh, Al! D-damn, I r-really wish you hadn't seen m-me like this..."

The tears kept on flowing, even though she continuedly tried to wipe them away...for my sake...

It seemed as if I couldn't do anything right these days...

"Mattie...why won't you come to me when you're upset? I love you, but how can I help you if you won't let me?"

Her tears didn't stop, but in that instant, she gave me a small, genuine smile and gently placed a kiss on my lips before burying her face back into my jacket.

She understood then, I know she did. She tries to be so tough all the time, but in the end, Mattie's still just that shy little girl I met all those years ago. I let her cry on my shoulder for the rest of the night, and postponed the meeting for a few days. Nothing's more important than my girl.

(Though, if she heard me call her that, she'd probably kill me. Haha...)

* * *

So, do you all hate me yet? Hehe... *sweatdrop*

I feel like I'm just asking for it now. But worry not! Within the next two to three days I will be posting another drabble that is, in fact, crucial to the plot line, and then the FINAL CHAPTER!

...To this story anyway. Because you people did it! You actually got me *cough* I mean this story *cough* over a hundred reviews.

So now the only question is, do you want the sequal to stay on this file, or do you want it as it's own thing? I should have a poll up so you guys can tell me before the last chapter gets put up.

One last note: Yaaaaa~~y! Summer is here, and my computer privledges are back, baby!


	13. SideDrabble 4 Pre8th Month

Alfred couldn't believe what he was hearing.

...

That day had started off like any other. He had woken up before Mattie and spent a good twenty minutes just lying there, staring at her beautiful sleeping face, before quietly rising to make breakfast. By the time she was awake and waddling into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from her large doe eyes, the aroma of pancakes and fried bacon was thick in the air, and Alfred had already changed into his work suit. He'd been called in to an emergancy meeting, but that didn't mean he didn't have time to feed his wonderful (almost)wife.

Mattie ate like she was starving (with how big the baby was getting, he wouldn't be surprised if she was) and the flush on her pale cheeks when Alfred pointed it out was beyond adorable.

With a quick kiss goodbye, he was out the door, feeling as if the day couldn't possibly get any better.

Unfortunately he was right.

Alfred was immediately summoned to his boss' office upon arrival. He had expected it to be like a typical meeting, with his boss and ten or so of his top guys, discussing world affairs while Alfred lazily jotted down notes, only really half listening.

Standing in front of his boss' desk, alone, as he was briefed, Alfred realized he would've killed to attend one of those meetings instead.

Not only was his boss telling him he was to leave the country, when the man knew very well that Al wanted to stay with Mattie until the baby arrived, but he was being asked to stay in the freakin' middle east for two months, possibly three!

"Sir, with all due respect, I can't leave now. You know Mattie's almost due."

His boss was an intimidating man, when he wanted to be. Hands folded in front of him, he gave Alfred a look that the young nation knew all too well. It made him feel small, like he really was just a ninteen year old kid, instead of the most powerful country in the world.

"Mr. Jones," the man used his name formally, which Alfred hated, "do you remember George Washington?"

Odd question.

"Of course I do. He's the man who practically made me a country."

"Yes, and it was one of his ideals that the United States of America stay out of foreign affairs for as long as possible." The man stood and began pacing next to his desk. Now Alfred definitely felt like a child, like one who wanted to run away and hide from a parent that they knew was going to scold them.

"We did a decent job of it too, only occasionally asking for help in personal matters, but not really getting involved in anyone else's until World War I. Our influence turned the tide of the war, and the Allies won. Of course, then the Depression hit. That should've been our first hint at what getting involved would lead to."

Alfred didn't need to be reminded of that. He still felt nauseous whenever the stock market dropped.

"World War II came around, and again, at the end of it, we came out on top. Ever since then the U.S. has been looked upon as the greatest country on Earth. During both World Wars we took in more refugees than even you can probably remember, because they looked at us and said, 'that's a place of freedom and _peace_ and greatness. I want to live there.'

"But now, we've been so tied up in everyone else's mess, the United States can hardly keep itself afloat. That's why, come Friday, you will go to those conferences and give America it's peace back. That understood, son?"

Alfred could do nothing but lower his head and answer to the floor.

"Yes, sir."

.~.~.~.

Now what was he supposed to do?

It was already lunch by the time Alfred found himself far from the White House, walking aimlessly in an attempt to clear his head.

How was it that Alfred could go toe to toe with a psychopathic Russian giant, but when his boss looked at him with _that stare_, he completely fell apart?

And what the hell was he supposed to tell Mattie? Things had been going great for the past few months; they had been spending more time with their dads, which Mattie loved, their baby was coming along completely healthy, which made Alfred ecstatic, and Mattie's mood swings had been at a minimum. But now...now everything was ruined. He was leaving, and by the time he got back his kid would already be born.

Then again...maybe that was a good thing...

Alfred already loved his baby to death, that much was a given. And he had to go on this trip no matter what, but if he waited and saw the baby beforehand, he sincerely doubted he'd be able to let go and not feel some sort of grief.

It would be hard, and Alfred didn't know if his heart was up for that kind of pain, that longing that he knew came with leaving a child to go off to war. Even if it was just a peace mission, his boss had said he'd be gone for two months at the least.

Mattie would be heartbroken at how he was thinking, but it was the logical course of action...

Damn. This was why he prefered acting like a goofball. No responsibilities, no logical thinking...no difficult choices...

He knew one thing for sure. Mattie was going to kill him.

* * *

Yes, Alfred is a dead man. XD

This is less of a drabble and more of a mini-chapter, since it directly ties into the plotline of the last chapter. I swear, after writing all that fluff, it's like my brain just exploded and afterwords was only able to spew out angst. There will be some Mattie angst in the last chapter, and from the content above, who can blame her?

I decided to forget the poll, since the majority of you have already expressed your opinion on the matter in your wonderful reviews. The sequal will be it's own thing, so if you've author-alerted me, you should get it right away, and if you haven't then you can always look on my page for it!

Until next time, my lovely readers!


	14. 8th Month

**A/N:** Here it is~! Because you wonderful people deserve it! Sorry this is so late. Things in my life got complicated, and then I was so busy planning out the sequal, I forgot that I hadn't even finished the first one.

But finally, the wait is over, and I hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

_~Final Month: 8~_

It was a brisk October morning in Canada, as the personification of said nation searched throughout her house for something important.

"Alfred?" She called for the umpteenth time. Quietly to herself, she murmered, "Where could that man be?"

She had just returned from some shopping, and was hoping that Alfred would be in the mood to make breakfast. Ever since her more troublesome pregnancy symptoms had shown up, he'd taken up a majority of the housework (at his own request).

Finally, she found him in their bedroom, sifting through the closet, looking for who knows what. His face was in deep concentration and looked like whatever he was thinking about was very unpleasant.

"Al? What're you doing?" He immediately looked up, and sudden wave of guilt flashed across his face.

He was silent for a long time. The tension (all coming from him) was so thick, Mattie swore she could cut it with a knife.

"Mattie, I'm... Mattie, I have to go away for a while. Just to the middle east for a few months, for work..."

The look on his face said there was something more, but he seemed afraid to admit it.

"The...middle east? Why? How long until you leave?" Her voice became slightly strained. Not focusing, the weight from her large middle threatened to tip her over if she hadn't leaned herself on the dresser. This was definitely a surprise, and not in the good way. Although many people assumed that for embodied nations the world was a smaller place, they were only people when you got right down to it, so thousands of miles to anyone else was still thousands of miles to them.

"I leave first thing Friday morning. And it's just for some peace negotiations, I swear! It's not that big of a deal! It's not like I'm fighting or anything."

Mattie didn't even hear the last part. He left Friday. _'Today's Wednesday...'_

"You're leaving in two days? For a _few months_? What about the baby? I'm in my eighth month! Don't you want to be here to see him?" Alfred was leaving them, and at such an important time! Was this on purpose? Did he not want to be here to see their child being born? Mattie felt as if her heart was being ripped in two.

"Mattie, of course I want to see him! It's just... Anyway, my bosses have made up their minds! I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to!"

"_'It's just'_ what?"

"What?"

"You said _'it's just'_, like there was something more you had to say. What is it, Alfred? What aren't you telling me?" Her voice was cracking at that point, trying to hold back the tears that had already clearly formed on her lashes. How could he just suddenly do this to her?

"Mattie, no..."

"Tell me."

"I don't want to hurt you. You're already a mess, just - "

"I don't care if I'm a_ fucking_ mess! Just tell me, damnit!"

He looked at her with a face that could only be described as sorry. He felt sorry that he was causing the beautiful, wonderful woman in front of him so much pain; that she had to constantly worry about him, even though it should be the other way around. He was sorry, _so_ sorry that he was about to tell her something that would probably crush her in her fragile state.

"It's just..." he repeated, "I was thinking about it, and...even if I could persuade them to let me stay until the baby's born, I'd still have to fly off for three months. If I saw him before I go, I'd feel, I dunno...like I wouldn't be able to leave. I think it's best if I just go now."

At that point, Mattie almost did fall over, and Alfred had to rush to her side.

Looking up at him, she whispered, "That's how you think of him? Something holding you back?" She couldn't believe this! Her already extreme emotions were threatening to completely break loose. The death glare she gave him sent silent shivers down his spine; it was something he hadn't seen since the last World War. She struggled against his grasp, even though it was the only thing keeping her standing up straight.

"Mattie," he weakly tried to defend, "that's not it at all. How could you even - "

"But that's how you're thinking! You're abandoning us so that you won't be tied down." At this point Mattie was hysterical, feeling as if her whole world were disintegrating, and taking it out on the man she loved felt like the only thing she could do.

But to be honest, she wished it weren't. She _did_ still love him, despite all she was hearing, and that killed her.

She hastily pulled herself away from him, rushing down the hall to the kitchen to look for her keys.

"Mattie, where are you going?" Alfred asked as she found them.

"Anywhere! Anywhere's better than here!"

.~.~.~.

"I am an idiot..."

After driving for no more than twenty minutes, trying to clear her head, Mattie found herself in quite the postition, with something suspiciously wet leaking from between her legs, just before the most brutal, searing pain she'd ever felt in her life set in.

It had taken a few times to work it out, but after the pains came back for a fourth time, she realized that the intervals had the characteristics of contractions.

Contractions equal labor.

She was in labor.

_Oh, maple..._

_'It's okay,' _she thought to herself._ 'Women go through this all the time. You're going to be fine, Mattie.'_

Then again, she realized that not many women went into labor stuck in the middle of nowhere after having a fight with perhaps their only means of getting to the hospital. Mattie _really_ didn't want to think about what might happen if she tried to drive herself.

There was no other choice. She would have to just swallow her pride and call for help, and hopefully whoever she called wouldn't question why Alfred wasn't with her. She didn't think she could handle that empty feeling again so soon.

Just as she'd made up her mind, another contraction hit.

"Ahhh...hahhh..."

Mattie was panting hard now. God, the pain was unbearable. She couldn't believe some women actually went through this by choice!

"Damn...it..."

She scrambled for her phone, digging in the purse laying in the seat next to her. Where was that freaking phone! After what seemed like minutes (though in reality was barely a few seconds) she was able to stop her shaking enough to unflip the cell and dial the first number she could think of. She just hoped they'd answer.

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

The dial tone nearly drove her insane. Finally, she heard a familiar voice, and almost cried, though out of happiness or pain, even the young Canadian couldn't tell.

"Hello? Mattie, love, is that you?"

"Arthur...I-I'm on the road...H-Highway...60, just t-twenty minutes from my h-house...," she was panting hard now, and the aching in her abdomen only became more prominent with each passing breath. "You've g-gotta come get me..."

"What? Why? What's wrong?" His voice was agitated, on the brink of hysteria. Perhaps calling Arthur hadn't been the wisest move. He tended to overreact.

"T-The baby..."

"Oh god. Oh god! Tell me you're alright! What about the baby? You didn't crash, did you! Bloody hell-"

"ARTHUR, SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME! I'M HAVING CONTRACTIONS! DO YOU HEAR ME? THE BABY'S COMING, GOD DAMNIT!"

"..."

"A-Arthur...?"

There was nothing but silence. Mattie worried that perhaps her father had fainted, but that fear was quickly put to rest when she suddenly heard an ear-splitting shout with a distinct British accent.

"GET YOUR ARSE UP, YOU BLOODY FROG! OUR DAUGHTER IS GOING INTO LABOR! NO, YOU CAN FINISH YOUR BLASTED WINE LATER! MATTIE COULD BE DYING FOR ALL WE KNOW! GOOD LORD, WHAT IF SHE- "

Yep, just as she thought. He overreacts way too much.

There was a lot of shifting around and static on the other end before Mattie finally heard the voice of her other, much calmer papa, assuring her that they would be there shortly.

"And if Angleterre is passed out in the back seat, do not pay him any mind. I simply did not wish to hear that horrible yelling the entire way there."

"Thank you, papa," she replied. "And please hurry. I think the contractions may be getting closer together."

* * *

End Notes: I'm so going to hell...

I swear, this was going to be the last chapter, but I felt so aweful for forgetting that I hadn't posted, that I wanted to post something for you guys as soon as possible, even if it wasn't completely finished. So I cut it in half...

Do you hate me yet?

The last (_and this time I mean last_) chapter for this series will be put up some time after the 4th of July, since I'm visiting family in a couple days for the holiday. The first chapter of the sequal, which is now officially named "Living With the Unexpected", should be up a week or two after that.

I swear, I'm trying to get better at this whole deadline thing for you guys! You only ever have good things to say in your reviews, and you continue to read this piece of crap, even though I know I don't deserve it, so from the very bottom of my heart, I want to thank you for everything!

Until next time~!


	15. 8th Month: Part 2

I'm so sorry for the wait. DX

A whole month after my self-set deadline, wtf?

In my defense, summer is hell in a handbasket. My seemingly dead social life decided to revive itself, so I spent the entire break going to cons and beaches and malls. I actually got a tan! Sorta... Kinda...

Another pitiful excuse: I'm beginning to suspect no-one told this fic that it had a sequal. It didn't want to end! Nothing seemed right, and being the perfectionist that I sadly am, I refused to publish it any earlier and give you crap. It's still pretty crappy, but at least to a lesser degree. I think in the time that I spent writing, I re-wrote about five different versions and cut out so many scenes, I wouldn't be surprised if I end up publishing a deleted scenes fic in the future. (Maybe, my dears, mabye~)

I realized that I tend to start of a majority of scenes with dialogue. It works, so for now I'm keeping it. However, I'm gonna try to get over it in the future. It's okay every now and then, but I'd hate to think that I do it with everything I write.

Sorry, I'm just rambling now.

On with the show!

(PS - I have added one yaoi couple in here, mostly to mess with a friend of mine who does NOT like this particular pairing. Yes, you know who you are. XD Plus, I kinda find it adorable.)

* * *

_8th Month Part 2: Final Chapter_

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Alfred allowed himself to think back to what had transpired just an hour beforehand.

An explanation...

Yelling...

Mattie, deeply upset...

And then she'd left.

Gripping hard at the marble behind him, a few tears managed their way down his cheek before he quickly wiped them away. He was the United States of America! He didn't let things get to him.

But this had.

How could he be so stupid? So insensative? What man in their right mind tells their pregant wife they _wanted_ to leave them for three months?

He didn't, really, if he was being honest with himself. Mattie was right, Alfred was just trying to run away. Because he was scared. He was still so young, he was bound to make a mistake at some point. The one thing Alfred feared more than anything was letting that child down.

If Mattie were there, she'd probably tell him that he was being stupid. She'd go off on a rant about how no one, not even he, was perfect, and to suck it up and face the baby like a man. Alfred smiled at the thought. He thought of her eyes when she got angry, perfectly round orbs the shade of fading bluebonnets, surging to life with a fire no one could match.

Alfred wished she had been angry with him. She had tried to hide it, feigning anger in her emotional outburst, but he knew that deep inside, she was just hurt and miserable. _He_ had made her miserable.

_'That's it,'_ he thought with a rush of defiance. _'President's orders be damned. I'm going after her!'_

Running out the front door, the realization only hit Al once he noticed that the garage was empty.

"Ah, man... She took the car!"

.~.~.~.

Many times in his life, Francis would wonder, 'why do I love this buffoon?' As he glanced at a passed out Arthur in the car seat behind him, he realised that this was indeed one of those times.

The fact that the two were, to many's surprise, romanticaly involved wasn't necessarily a secret. They just didn't feel the need to flaunt it in front of others, so to an outsider, it would probably appear as though they were merely old friends that bickered like a married couple.

In hindsight, that probably wasn't even very far from the truth. It was only about a decade ago that Francis discovered his sincere adoration for the man, and after many failed date proposals and punches to the face, Arthur had finally come to terms with himself and accepted.

Mattie was shocked but thrilled when she heard the news. Alfred, in all his childish honesty, had only wondered who would top who.

Despite knowing that he loved Francis just as much in return, Arthur insisted that they keep the relationship very, _very_ modest.

He was a - what had Kiku called it? _Tsundere_? And therefore extremely shy about his personal life.

Needless to say, explaining to one of the hospital staff when they arrived that they were _both_ Mattie's father was quite embarassing for him.

"_Mon cher_, if it is that awkward for you, I can go in by myself. It is no trouble."

"N-no, I want to go in. It's my grandchild too, you bloody frog."

So after Arthur's blush finally subsided, the three were rushed into Mattie's waiting room were they would sit patiently until Mattie's doctor arrived.

She lay on the bed in her hospital gown, panting as Francis held her hand and helped her remember her breathing.

"In quickly, then exhale. _Manifique_. You are doing wonderfully, _mon lapin_."

"Papa," Mattie said heavily, "I need to call Alfred... I did something horrible..."

Francis caught the pained look in her eyes, as if she had done something unforgivable. It nearly killed him seeing her like that.

If only this whole ordeal would end. But the nurse had said she wasn't yet fully dialated, and they couldn't start until she was.

Gently, he cupped her cheek in his free hand and brought their foreheads together, like he often would when she was small and feeling upset.

"I am sure whatever it was, he will forgive you. He is too in love to ever stay angry with you."

It was obvious that something had happened when they picked her up and Alfred was no where to be found. Arthur had almost mentioned it (after he woke up), but Francis had quieted him, and nothing else was said.

"I'm too scared that he won't," she said, eyes trembling. "I-I was angry and said...t-that he didn't care about the baby..."

Suddenly the door opened and Mattie's doctor stepped in, carrying a clipboard pressed against her spotless white coat. She was fairly young with long dark hair that was done up in a tight pony-tail. She adjusted her glasses as her heels clicked softly on the way to the front of Mattie's bed.

"Do you mind if I...?" She pointed toward Mattie's gown.

"O-oh, um...no?"

"Good."

She lifted the front up in a swift motion and Arthur nearly fell back out of his chair.

She murmered, more to herself than anyone,"Hmm. Seems you're nearly dialated. Quicker than I expected. I'll let the nurses know."

Well, she was certainly straight-forward, if nothing else.

Setting the gown back in place, she flashed a smile at Mattie and said. "Well, dear, you must be Matilda Williams. I'm Doctor Jane Doe and I'll be helping you with your delivery. Sorry I'm late, you wouldn't believe the traffic."

Doctor Doe. This was the woman Austria had recommended to them a few months back. Although they had never met in person before, Mattie had spent hours talking to her on the phone, making various appointments at clinics and arranging for the delivery.

"Oh, it's fine, really! And please, call me Mattie."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mattie. I'm going to go get preped and then we can start, alright?"

"Oh, wait!" she called, just as Doctor Doe was about to leave. "M-my...the father isn't here yet. Do you think maybe we could wait?"

The doctor looked at her sympathetically. "I'll do what I can, but it's best not to make the baby wait. We don't want to risk any complications."

With that she left, but not before she heard her patient give a quiet 'thank you'.

.~.~.~.

"I need to call Alfred," Mattie stated again, almost absentmindedly. Both men in the room looked at her with pity, though they didn't dare let her see it. They couldn't help in, but knew it was the last thing she ever wanted.

Arthur spoke up. "Cell phones aren't allowed in hospitals, but I'll go see if there's a pay phone I can use. We'll get him, love, don't you worry."

He stood up from his chair and exited, glancing at Francis as if to say, 'Cheer her up by the time I get back, you git.'

He sighed. It was just like Arthur to leave the difficult part for him.

While trying to decide what would be the best course of action, Mattie clenched his hand again, like a signal, and began to speak, so quietly that he almost missed it.

"Do you remember all those years ago, when I went to live with England? I hated it. I was just a child. Everything was so different, and you weren't even there to help me through it. I would cry in the middle of the night, unable to sleep, thinking that surely, there couldn't be anyone in that strange place that would love me like you did."

Her voice was hushed and calm, despite the painful memories, and she could feel her father's comforting stare, as his hand rubbed soothing circles on the back of her's with his thumb.

"But I realized that I wasn't completely alone. A young boy, who also lived with Arthur at the time, would often try to find ways to cheer me up. He would bring me flowers and tell jokes, and even when he messed them up, I found myself laughing... I never thought I'd be able to laugh again, after you were gone.

"He was kind and sincere, and though I know my faults were plenty, he never judged me. I could tell him my secrets and know he'd keep them, to the grave even, if I asked. Whenever I was scared he'd hold my hand and tell me that everything was going to be okay. I... I need him now...t-to tell me everything's going to be okay..."

The tears welled up in her eyes, and Fracis immediately pulled her into an embrace, with some difficulty, petting her hair as gently and reassuringly as possible.

"Shhh~ It's going to be alright, _mon cheri_. I promise you, everything will turn out alright."

.~.~.~.

"Damn it, Alfred. Answer the bloody phone!"

Arthur was not in a good mood. He'd managed to find a pay phone, with some mild difficulty, but then a new problem had quickly reared it's head.

Alfred's phone was off.

No matter how many times he tried, the Brit was instantly sent to voicemail.

_"Hiya! This is Al Jones, aka the U.S. of A., aka the awesomest country in the friggin' world!_ (Arthur could practically hear the smirk.) _If I'm not answering, it means I'm busy doin' important stuff, so leave a message at the beep!"_

"Of all the incompetent...," he muttered, hanging up the phone harder than necesssary._ 'What on earth could he be doing that's so damn more important? And why wasn't he with Mattie in the first place?'_

Two nurses walked by, distracting Arthur from his outraged thoughts as he caught part of their conversation.

"He was yelling, you say? Inside a hospital?"

"At the top of his lungs, arguing with the receptionist! If you ask me, I think he's crazy. He was wearing this old, worn out bomber jacket from the fifties. Probably homeless too."

_'Bomber jacket?'_

"Excuse me!" Arthur reached for the middle aged nurse telling the story. "Where exactly do I find the reception desk?"

The woman flushed, realizing someone had overheard her speaking. "O-oh, it's down this hall, on the second left, sir. But I really think you should wait before goin-"

"Thank you very much!" And with that, he was gone.

.~.~.~.

"Honestly! Having a spat with the receptionist..."

"It's not my fault, Artie," Alfred pouted. "Mattie's name wasn't on the register, and the old bat wouldn't listen!"

Arthur sighed, footfalls heavy with stress from the eventful day.

"That's because Francis signed her in under 'Matilda'. You know, her _actual_ name?"

Alfred huffed. "Whatever..."

As the two men turned the corner, Alfred grew anxious, and the closer they seemed to get to Mattie's room, the more time seemed to still; his thoughts began to race.

Unable to know where Mattie had driven off to in her anguish, Alfred had called a taxi and simply given the driver directions to roam around the area as long as possible. This had proven to be one of his less intelligent ideas, as his money had quickly depleted within a couple of hours.

It didn't help matters when he realized walking down the sidedwalk that he had also forgotten his phone back at the house. With the little cash he had left (transfered into change at a nearby convenience store), Alfred decided to lay all his cards on the table and use a pay phone to see if Mattie had gone to any of their friends' residences in Canada. No such luck.

It was only due to sheer paranoia that the thought entered his head when it did.

_'What if she went into labor?'_

Alfred swore he broke some kind of record when he dialed their doctor's private line.

Doctor Doe had just been with Mattie when Alfred made the call. She agreed to call him a taxi, and since the hospital was close to where he was, it didn't take long at all for him to arrive.

If only not for that damn receptionist.

"Are you even listening, boy?"

Arthur's biting tone quickly snapped Alfred out of his reverie, and it was only then did he realize that they were standing in front of a door. He quickly figured out which door, and it suddenly seemed all the more menacing.

"Well," the Brit said. "Are you going in, or aren't you?"

He was the United States of America. He was brave. If he made a mistake, he owned up to it. And if the mistake was so big that the woman he loved hated him for it, well...then he'd cross that bridge when it came.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "Yeah... I'm ready."

.~.~.~.

He'd prepared himself for the worst; yelling, silence. He'd even braced his body incase she decided to start throwing things at him.

What Alfred never could've guessed was that the minute he entered Mattie's hospital room, she'd literally lunge herself out of bed, awkwardly waddle-run to him and crush him in a hug with all her maternal strength. All the while crying her eyes out.

She was hysterical!

"I-I didn't mean- I just...I love you so...! Why- W-what...? H-how could I even..."

From what Alfred could vaguely gather, Mattie didn't hate him. In fact, she seemed to blame herself for the whole thing.

_'Typical,'_ he thought with a relieved smile.

"Hey, hey," he soothed, taking her face between his hands. "It's okay, I'm here now." He gently brushed half of her tears away with his thumb. "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried," he joked.

She laughed, genuinly, but since she was still crying, it came out as a sort of hiccup. Alfred found it adorable.

At that moment, Doctor Jane Doe appeared through the open door behind them, now adorned in a set of light blue scrubs.

"Well, looks like the gang's all here. Mattie, sweetie, we're ready to take you to the delivery room now. If I could get the father to come with me, please, we can get this party started."

Alfred helped Mattie climb back into her bed, and held her hand the entire time, as a pair of male nurses entered to wheel her to the delivery room

Francis and Arthur got up as well, but were stopped as the doctor raised a firm hand. "Sorry, gentlemen. I'm afraid it's the long wait for you two." She turned her head out to the hallway and called out. "Ms. Farris!" A young looking nurse approached, and Doctor Doe explained. "Ms. Farris, if you could, please escort these two to the waiting room just outside Delivery Room 3."

"Yes, ma'am!" The nurse's voice was light and bouncy. Francis didn't skip a beat. In one fluid motion, he was up right next to her, working his magic with a rose he'd seemingly pulled from nowhere.

"It is an honor to have such a lovely _mademoiselle_ show us the way~"

French charm. It never failed. In a second, the young lady was a blushing mess, stumbling as she attempted to show the couple to their destination.

Francis chuckled as they walked, while Arthur just pouted.

"That's not fair. You know I hate it when you do that, frog."

"Honhon~ _Pardonne moi_, I simply cannot help it. The look on your face when you get jealous is too good to resist."

Now Arthur was the one blushing. "Idiot."

.~.~.~.

The delivery had been brutal, on both nations' account. Alfred was determined that he'd never be able to use his right hand again.

He sat down, exhausted, in the chair next to Mattie's bed, as Doctor Doe and her assistants cleaned off their first child.

He could hardly believe it. After all that waiting, all that worrying and agitation, Alfred F. Jones was actually a father.

He turned his head to look at Mattie, who appeared to be resting. He gently brushed her cheek, layered in sweat, and she sighed.

"Is it over?" she whispered.

Alfred chuckled. "Yeah, it's over."

Doctor Doe walked up, a large pink bundle nestled in her arms. Mattie cracked her eyes open tiredly, before they widened in anticipation.

"Oh," she said in awe. "Let me hold her."

"Of course," she said, carefully passing the little girl over.

They sat there for a long time, mother and daughter just staring, taking each other in. Finally, Mattie motioned for Alfred to come closer.

She was so small, so delicate. Alfred was almost afraid that if he even touched her she might shatter, like fine glass.

"Don't be shy, Al," Mattie smiled wearily. "Come say hi to your daughter."

He didn't know how to approach. How could he have possibly had a hand in making something so beautiful? She looked perfect, right where she was, embraced in her mother's arms. But Mattie was waiting, anxious to see him hold his new daughter for the first time. God...he really was a father now, wasn't he?

Gingerly stepping forward, he held out his arms as the new mother showed him how to balance the baby's soft head.

It was true, compared to what he was capable of lifting, she weighed nothing; but at the same time, Alfred didn't think Mattie could've placed a bigger weight on his heart. And somehow, he didn't mind.

Her hair, already appearing in little tufts, was exactly the same as his, wheat color and all. Her eyes, however, had Mattie's coloring, deep violet like a wildflower. He stroked her soft cheek, basking in how warm and comforting it felt.

"My God, Mattie... She's so beautiful..."

Mattie swore she saw him crying, though if you asked Alfred himself afterword, he would admit that he honestly couldn't remember. He'd been too absorbed in his new little bundle of joy.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY!

(P.S. - Naming, and all that good stuff, will happen in the sequal. It's taking place immediately after the birth, so basically from the moment the new parents get home, new hijinx will ensue. Yay~!)


End file.
